Just Fine
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: don't own the characters. got the title from the mary j blige song so i don't own that either. this is a buffy/AMC xover. Faith is going to be just fine....sux i know. my if you don't like or approve of slash and femslash don't read. r&r rating for future
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or anybody else from the show. Also I don't own any of the AMC characters. **_

_**Overview- If you don't like slash or fem slash you should stop now. This story is containing mostly, if not completely, slash and fem slash Now all my children followers, Bianca was never raped so Miranda isn't there. Sorry. Also Zoe is here. No zinx will be in here except the friendship. There will be BAM of course. um...and Kenlee. Buffy followers, Faith isn't a slayer and spike isn't a vampire. Now don't get ur underwear all tangled cus this will eventually be a fuffy thing. Oh and I don't like Riley and you'll understand why I said that soon enough. Not too much drama or angst but enough to make this a functioning kool-aidrocks story. Well that's bout it so I give you Just Fine...**_

chapter one: 

sunnydale, ca. 8:00a.m.

"hey tweebs." Buffy said to her brother and sister, Xander and willow summers, as she bounded down the stairs.

"hey monkey face you do realize we're late for school. If mom finds out she'll have a cow." Xander said to his sister.

"he's excited to get to school Buffy call the doctor I think he's sick." willow said in a serious tone.

"will you three geeks hurry up? Its my first day at a high school where no one knows I know you." the youngest summers, dawn summers said. The four siblings make their way out of the house and make a dash for the car. "oh hell no," dawn says. "i'm not riding if Buffy is driving. Did you see what she did to that poor lady last time?" she asks with a horrified expression.

"she was crossing to slow!" Buffy said indignantly.

"she was like 90 and she had a walker!" dawn exclaimed. "not to mention the poor defenseless bench at the bus stop." she said to her older sister.

"fine. Willow you drive." Buffy said handing the keys to her other sister. The four got into the car and made their way to the school with time to spare. Seeing as how school didn't officially start until 8:45.

Boston, mass. 5:20am.

"sir you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you by the system. Do you understand these rights?" the officer asked the man in question. The man merely smirked and winked at the teenager who seemed to be hiding behind another officer. The officer in question turned around.

"its ok now. My name is officer jackson. Can you tell me your name?" the young brunette girl nodded at him.

"Faith. Faith Lehane." she says in a scratchy voice. Officer jackson nods his head.

"ok can I call you Faith?" he asks and she nods. "so can you tell me who he was?"

"my father." the officer nods.

"what's his name?" at this question he notices Faith tenses up and looks a little afraid. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she flinches. "its ok Faith, he's not going to hurt you again. You can tell me." she seems to calm but only slightly.

"you sure he can't hurt me?" she asks in a low voice that he nearly had to strain to hear it.

"i'm sure." he sought to reassure the young girl she was safe. She opened her mouth to speak but what came out was a sob as she fell to her knees. Officer jackson nealt down and took the crying girl into his arms, rocking her back and forth. After about twenty minutes or so the crying finally subsided.

"derrick Lehane." she says giving the officer his name. He nods writing it down in his small note pad.

"do you have any other family you can stay with. Uncle maybe an aunt?" she nods her head.

"i have a sister. Is that ok?"

"yes, what's her name and where is she?" she smiles a little.

"Maggie stone, she's in pine valley Pennsylvania" he nods and ushers her toward his car to drive her to the station.

Pine valley, Pennsylvania 5:35am.

"this had better be important." Maggie stone says into the offending object that woke her out of her peaceful slumber.

'hello ms. Stone, I understand it is early but this is officer Daniel jackson calling from the Boston police department about your sister Faith." hearing this Maggie automatically becomes more alert.

"what about her? Is she ok? Where is she? What's wrong?" she asks becoming frantic and in turn waking the other person in the bed.

'ma'am your sister is fine. We have taken your father into police custody and your sister will be needing a place to stay until we can find a more permanent home. Will it be possible for her to stay with you?" she sits up more fully.

"yes o-of course. Can I speak with her?"

'yes ma'am you can one second...'llo?'

"Faith?"

'hey mags. Sorry to just crash on ya like that but I need a place ta kick it til social services find somewhere more permanent.' Faith says to her big sister.

"no its fine. What happened?" she hears the younger girl sigh.

'few months back dad moved us back here to Boston from cali, well tonight he got into a slight altercation with the chick he's been seein and well he's locked up for murder.' faith says as if its no big deal.

"why did he move you? Better yet how did Cordy take it?" she asks referring to Faith's best friend since grade school.

'don't know why and she was pretty pissed as you can imagine. She said she didn't want me where she couldn't see if I was safe...look I gotta motor cops are motionin for me. Think you could meet me at the airport in a few hours?'

"yeah sure. Be safe I love you."

'love ya too sis. See ya.' with that she hangs up. Maggie turns to the brunette she's been sharing a two bedroom apartment and bed with for months. This person is also her best friend.

"Bianca?" she gets a grumble that she thinks is English "binks?"

"gway mom, I don gotta go ta school no more." she says swatting at Maggie

"well I've been called a lot of things but mom isn't one of them." Maggie says chuckling.

"Maggie? What the hell? Its like stupid o'clock."

"i know but we are going to have a house guest soon."

"who?" Bianca says stretching.

"my little sister."

"Faith. The cute one with the dimples?" maggies smiles at the description and nods. "why do I have to be up. You know how to get to the airport without me."

"i know but I was kind of hoping you'd come with me." Maggie says sounding hopeful.

"alright. You know I can't say no to you and you're cuteness."

"thanks cus she's probably about to board her plane now. You go get showered I have some calls to make." Bianca gets up yawning and makes her way to the bathroom. Maggie grabs her cell phone dialing a familiar number the person picks up on the third ring.

'yeeeessssss?'

"hey Cordy."

'hey Maggie What's up?'

"not too much just wanted to let you know Faith is finally away from our dad. She's going to be staying with me for a while." Maggie says. When there is no reply she calls the girls name. "Cordelia? Cordy you ok?"

'huh? Oh yeah I'm just so freaking happy she's away.' Cordelia chase tells Maggie

"me too. I'll have her call you later ok."

'thanks mags. Later.' they hang up with each other. As Maggie is picking out some cloths for the day Bianca re emerges from the bathroom.

"do you think we should introduce her to Kendall?" Maggie asks.

"sure in a few days." Bianca replies. Maggie frowns.

"what's wrong with today?" she asks walking into the bathroom followed by Bianca who was going to brush her teeth.

"baby, Kendall and greenlee along with the rest of fusion have today off. Do you really think it would be safe to take your sister to meet them and she ends up getting an eyeful of...well them?" Maggie laughs.

"she'll probably think they're hot."

"ok nobody should think they are hot. Its...Kendall and greenlee."

"ok of course you wouldn't cos Kendall is your sister and greens is your other best friend but Faith has a thing for...well hot women and I know you don't want to hear this but they are very attractive." Maggie says.

"lalalalalalalala I can't hear you saying things that deal with my sister or her girlfriend and being attractive." Bianca says walking out of the bathroom leaving Maggie to shower and chuckle.

Well chapter one people. What do you think? Good? Bad? Don't know yet? Oh and for those who are wondering no greenlee is not jack's daughter in here. Just binks' best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunnydale, ca.

Cordelia chase was running through the halls. Heals threatening to cause a headache epidemic for everyone in her way. She was on a mission. To find her other best friend. Spike.

"spike!" she called through the halls somewhat frantically. "spike!" she caught the bleach blond leaning against a locker flirting with some guy. "spike calm your promiscuity for a moment please we have important matters to deal with!" she said almost hysterically.

"Cordelia I told ya before love, I'm not drivin' ya and your cheer things to the mall lat'r." spike says with a heavy sigh.

"first off, they are not things they are...my friends? Anyway that's not what this is about." he notices the seriousness in her voice.

"what's up Cordy? Everythin ok?" he asked slightly worried.

"yes! Faith called!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"no shit! I haven't heard from that woman since before she left. How is everythin with her?" he asked happy someone had heard from their friend.

"she's fantastic! He's in jail! She is away from her father and they are going to put all of them back together." she says. She sounds ecstatic as she's talking to her life long friend.

"putting all of who back together?"spike's brother, Wesley asks coming up behind the two.

"Faith and her brother and sisters!" Cordy says.

"really?" he asks hugging the girl.

"yes really." spike says.

"good. Spike dad wants to see us. Something about a new slayer coming today. Want to come with Cordelia?" he asks.

"sure." the three make their way to the library to see the boys' father.

Pine valley, pa.

Maggie stone sat in her room and sighed. She had been listening to her little sister and girlfriend argue for about 10 minutes. They were arguing about something Maggie considered beyond stupid.

"the toaster started it!" she heard Faith yell. They were arguing about why Faith wasn't allowed to cook anything while she was staying there. Maggie knew once they were done arguing they'd be as thick as thieves A part of the day she couldn't wait to get to. She sighed and picked up her phone to make a phone call.

'hello Maggie.' the voice on the other end said.

"hey, is everything ready?" she asked.

'yes. After the trial everything will be awaiting your arrival.'

"thanks. I just hope this is the right thing to do." she said in a tired sigh.

'I'm sure it will. You will do just fine. I'm sure of it.' the man said.

"thanks Giles. I just really can't wait until this is over."

'I understand Maggie. If you need me I'm just a phone call away.' Rupert Giles says to her.

"thanks. So how are the boys?" she asked referring to spike and wes.

'William and Wesley are fine. Of course you mention demons and they appear miraculously They just walked into the library with Cordelia. They are coming to meet the new slayer.' he tells Maggie.

"cool. Tell them I said hello but don't tell them anything else."

'alright I'll talk to you soon. Good bye.' he says and hangs up before Maggie can respond. She stands and makes her way to the living room where she sees Faith and Bianca sitting on the couch eating cereal watching woody wood pecker.

"hey guys."

"shhhhh." they says at the same time not looking from the tv. There's a knock at the door and Maggie sighs when neither of the other women make a move to answer it. She opens the door and sees Kendall, Greenlee, Zoe, and Babe all standing there.

"hey guys. Sup?" she asks.

"hello there cutie where's Bianca." Zoe says.

"watching woody wood pecker with Faith." Maggie says shrugging her shoulders.

"my buddy is here and you didn't tell me? Shame on you Mary Margret" Zoe says in mock hurt. Maggie shakes her head at her friend of so many years.

"right this way ladies." she says ushering the women in. they all make their way to respective seats around the living room leaving nowhere for Maggie to sit. She goes over and pulls Bianca up then back down only on her lap this time. She notices Faith looking at her.

"what?" she asks.

"you two make a cute couple." is all Faith says before turning back to the tv. They all watch in a comfortable silence.

Sunnydale, ca.

Cordelia, wes, and spike all come laughing into the library.

"dad!" spike calls out. Then he notices the library is not empty. There are four people sitting at a table talking. A red head, a brunette boy who instantly grabbed his attention, a brunette girl, and a blond. His father comes out of his back office sighing. Even though you can tell he's not really annoyed.

"William this is still a library, please you an inside voice." Giles says to his oldest son.

"daaaaaaad its SPIKE." spike whines.

"quite right," he turns to the other kids. "spike, Cordelia, Wesley, this is Buffy, her brother Xander, and her sisters willow and dawn. Children these are my sons and surrogate daughter." Giles says by way introductions.

"surrogate?" Buffy asks.

"yes I've known ms. Chase all o her life, she's practically my child." he says proudly.

"cool." she says.

"so Xander, what grade you in?" spike asks.

"uh 12th." Xander manages to say. Slightly blushing at the hot young man taking notice to him. "nice to meet you." spike smiles a flirty smile.

"pleasures all mine." he says offering his hand.

Quick update. I know its sorta kinda majorly boring but I'll make the next chap better


	3. Chapter 3

_one week later..._

Boston, mass.

Faith pov.

The past week stayin in pv with mags was great. I got a chance to meet some interesting people. Like Bianca's mom, Erica Kane, talk about diva. Me and mags got caught up with everythin that's been happenin in each others lives, I had fun. Things were good til two days ago. Maggie got the call from Boston sayin our dad's trial was soon. I know that's good right? no. cus its only been a week and I'm not really ready to face him yet. But I need to deal with what's been goin on. Not to say its no big deal cos it was. It is. But I need some kinda closure with my dad before I'll be able to move on and trust other people. Why? Don't know. Not even sure if it makes since. Me and my sisters and brothers are all sitting in the court room. Its amazing that we all have the same dad considerin how we look nothin alike. I guess its cos they got lucky. They don't look like him and they weren't stuck with him like I was. I used to be scared to tell anybody my dad beat the shit outta me. But now I feel like the only thing I can do. The only thing I want to do. The judge is callin our names for us to stand to see who is present. I sad to hear Frankie died though.

"when I call your name please stand; Mary Margret Stone, Faith Stephanie Lehane, Kennedy Evelyn Davis, Charles Anthony Gunn, Lucas Jeremiah Andrew Lehane, Winifred hope Daniels, Mary Francis Stone, and Christian Travis smith." we all stand.

"your honor, Mary Francis Stone is deceased and we don't know a Christian smith." Maggie says speaking up. I look to see anybody unfamiliar and I see a brunette kid who looks like dad.

"ms. Stone I am sorry to hear about your sister, as for mr. Smith he's listed as your fathers youngest son. Please step forward mr. Smith." the boy steps forward and we all gasp at how much he looks like dad. No mistakin that's his son. "young man have you ever met any of the people in this court room.?" the judge asks him.

"no sir." he says eyes cast down like he's scared to look up.

"how old are you?" he asks Christian

"16. I'll be 17 in two weeks sir." he says. Well he got manners I'll give him that much. Wait 17 in two weeks. My birthday is in two weeks too.

"what day?" I ask.

"19th. August 19th." he says.

"cool we have the same birthday...wait your mom is tiffany aint she?" explains a lot. My dad was cheatin on my mom with some lady named tiffany round the time she got preg with me.

"yeah. Oh! Your Diane's daughter. Faith right?" I nod.

"yeah. Nice ta meet ya. Dad's told me a lot about ya." he smiles and nods at me.

"well lovely. Now are you all ready to testify so you can all move on with your lives?" we all nod.

_Two weeks later in..._

Sunnydale, ca.

Buffy pov.

This Faith chick seems to be popular around here. Everybody knows her and from what I've heard everybody likes her. Not one bad thing said about her. I saw a picture of her that Cordelia showed me and I must say she's hot as fuck. From the way Cordy and spike talk about her I'd say she was either obsessed or in love. Hell or both. But when you listen to what she says and how she says it you hear the underlying feelings of being proud of her and her accomplishments. I think she has a crush on willow too. Which in that case she'd better keep her hands and eyes away from my sister. Same with spike and Xander.

"hey Buffy." spike says coming over to sit beside me.

"hey." I say sorta spaced. For some reason I keep thinking about Faith. I feel like I know her from how much they've told me about her.

"you ok?" he's a sweet kid really. He puts on this tough boy act but he's like a big teddy bear. Some girl, harmony I think was her name, calls him blondie bear and he hates it. Almost as much as he hates someone bothering his little brother. He's very protective. I don't blame him. I'm the same way with my brother and sisters even though they don't really need it.

"yeah I'm fine. Where's Cordy?" I ask him. We've formed a little group. Its like a scooby gang of sorts. They help me with patrol and research. Its pretty cool.

"don't know. Where's your brother and sisters?" he asks.

"on the way. Look spike if you like Xander cool just don't hurt him ok?" he looks a little shocked before he gets a soft smile on his face.

"wouldn't dream of it slayer." he says to me. I'm about to say something else when the rest of the group walk in chatting about who knows what followed by some tall brunette guy.

"Buffy this is angel, angel Buffy." Cordelia says.

"the vampire with a soul?" I ask. Giles and Cordy told me about him. He seems pretty cool. He used to work for the council but now he like a free lance demon hunting demon dude. Yeah I know but I can't think of a better name for him.

"yeah." she says. Angel and I exchange pleasantries. He's kinda hot if your into the whole undead thing.

"ohmygoodness spike!" Cordy suddenly exclaims. "somebody bought the house across the street from mine." she says. House? Doesn't she mean mansion?

"really have you seen them?" spike asks. I swear those two live off of gossip.

"no just the movers moving stuff in." she says to him.

"hm. Well looks like soon we're gonna have to find out." he says and we go on talking about random topics until the bell rings.

Pine valley, pa.

Maggie pov.

Faith is going to flip when she sees where we're moving too. I decided to talk to Giles and have him pull a few strings so I got custody of the younger kids. Well some of them. Kennedy didn't want to move. I don't blame her. We barely know her and she and Faith can't be around each other too long. Poor Christian though. I asked his mom for the possibility of getting custody and she couldn't sign the papers fast enough. I mean him and Faith are like best friends with a lot in common. First off they both are practically spitting images of our dad, secondly they have moms who don't care about them. Now before you say anything all of us have had a dna test so yeah we are all related. Dad just couldn't keep it in his pants. But it ok because they are good kids. Yesterday I told Faith the place we were moving to was like a mansion because the council thinks she's a potential slayer. She said cool but she hoped she wasn't. I forgot her last girlfriend was a slayer. Since she died she's been kinda shaky with the whole slayer subject. You may think that I'll have a hard time taking care of all of them but I won't. They're good kids. I mean no we're not always going to see eye to eye and they will hate me at times but they're supposed too. I look up and see my beautiful girlfriend.

"are you sure you want to move with us Bianca. You don't have too." I say to her as we take our things down to the Kane limo.

"Maggie for the last time I'm sure. I know its along way away and its going to be a big responsibility and I know my mom threatened to have baboons beat you until you turn purple if you don't take care of me but I am sure. Stop worrying." she says.

"ok. But i-"

"Maggie! Stop. I'm sure. I love you and we are going to be fine. Now for the last time. Stop worrying." she says to me. She must be slightly or highly agitated because I've asked her about a thousand times.

"ok." I say. She pulls me to her kissing me softly.

"gross! Can you two keep your lips to yourselves for about five minutes." Faith says.

"what's wrong Faith? Mad because you don't have anybody to smooch on." I ask teasingly. She looks at me like I've lost it.

"uh no I'm mad because Every time I see my big sister she has her lips attached to her girlfriend just like Every time I saw Fred yesterday she had her lips attached to her boyfriend. All I got to say is my eye sight is no longer as good as it used to be." she says in a serious tone. She is such a dork.

"you are such a dork." I say shaking my head.

"actually I agree with the runt. You never want to see your sister making out with anybody. Its just weird." Kendall says scaring the shit out of me. When did she get her?

"shit Kendall!" Bianca says with her hand on her chest.

"Bianca language! Theres a child present." she says and I start looking for this child she's talking about and I can't find it.

"she means me you it." Faith says climbing into the limo.

"oh" I say getting in after her leaving Kendall and binks to say good bye and have a sister moment.

"so mags, you never said where we're moving too. And are you sure everybody will be at the airport on time?" she's excited. I can tell and it makes her look like a little kid.

"i'm sure they'll be there. And we're moving to sunnydale." I tell her. I can't help but smile at the way her face lights up.

"fuckin right!" she exclaims pumping her fist in the air. We've tried to get her to curb the language a little.

"Faith!" four people yell at once. Me, Kendall, binks, and the limo driver all laugh when she smiles sheepishly. Oh yeah this is going to be fun.

Quick update. Hey if anybody likes degrassi I just posted a chapter for a fic I'm writing in the degrassi section.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunnydale, ca

Cordelia pov.

Ugh. I am so going to hit spike in the head with a shoe. Its...seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday yet I hear lifehouse coming from my cellphone.

"Is this important?" I ask. It better be. I was sleeping good.

"Dad says that he needs you to come over. Didn't say what for. Sorry I had to wake ya. He woke me at six to clean." he sounds like his dad asked him to wash rats.

"Poor thing. What about Buffy and everyone? What time?" I ask yawning. He pauses for a moment.

"He said we could wait for Buffy and her peeps. And you got ten minutes. You can take a shower here." he says to me.

"thanks. See ya." I say hanging up. I swear sometimes his dad has it in for us. He doesn't call random meetings like this for nothing but couldn't it have waited for noon or sometime descent? I sigh and get out of my bed grabbing my 'just in case' bag. Yeah I have one. When you've known someone all your life and their dad works with a group of people to keep the world safe you tend to be prepared. Always. Finally with one stop to the kitchen I grab a bottle of juice and make my way to my car. I look across the street at the mansion that now has occupants and something seems...familiar. I can't quite put a finger on it. Shaking my head I make the drive to Spike's. When I get there I'm instantly greeted by a half sleep Wesley, a Spike sleeping on the couch, and an all to chipper Giles.

"Ah, good morning Cordelia." he says with a smile. I let out a grunt. Yes I Cordelia Chase grunts. I can't help it. When I'm awaken prematurely I'm not myself. "I'm fine thank you for asking." he says. Yes he translates my grunts. He does the same for Spike and Wesley. I give him another grunt. "Of course go ahead. You can use the upstairs bathroom." he says. I just nod and make my way upstairs. I step into the shower and let the water run cold for a moment. Waking me up. Then I change it to hot. Hot...just like the dream I had.

_Willow and I were dancing up a storm at the bronze right? So anyway we're dancing having a good time when she asks me to come with her. Of course I said yes. So she pulls me over into a dark corner and starts kissing me. Of course I let her I mean I'd be stupid to pull away. She's a cutie. Anyway the kisses are pretty g rated. At first anyway. After a few minutes she ran her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly open my mouth to let her in and I can only wonder if she can really kiss like that. So a few minutes later we finally break for oxygen but instead of going back to kissing she starts moving her kisses down my neck. I couldn't help but moan when she reached a sensitive spot. She stayed there for a little while too. That's when I felt her hand on my thigh, moving upward. Finally her hand reaches its destination resting outside my panties. She started to rub me gently through them which was driving me fucking insane. Finally I can't take it anymore and I move my hand over hers and guide it inside of my underwear. She immediately starts stroking my clit gently then she moves her fingers down some to-_

_knock!_ What the hell? Damn I totally spaced out there which would explain what my hand is doing between my legs.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Fuck who is bothering me._

"Yes?!" I yell at the door.

"Cordelia hurry up! I need to pee!" Wesley. Spike must be in the other bathroom.

"Can you give me like...a few minutes?!" he's quiet at first.

"Sure!" he says finally. I sigh and start to wash then I proceed to get dressed. A few minutes turned out to be twenty. As soon as I open the door he rushes past me pushing me out slamming the door. I just shake my head because I know Spike takes forever in the bathroom. I drop my stuff off in Spike and Wes's room. Yeah they share but they get along. And they have some kind of agreement. I make my way downstairs to see Giles sitting on the sofa.

"So what's up daddy number two?" yeah I know. But he's like a second father to me so why not right?

"Well Cordelia as soon as the boys are done...fixing themselves we can proceed with the reason you all are up so early on a Saturday. I do apologize but I promise it will be worth it. While we wait would you like some breakfast?" I nod.

"Yeah sure." I say. He smiles.

"Well the kitchen is that way. Help yourself." he says and goes back to reading the paper. I should have expected me to fix my own food. That's why I'm happy he knows me so well. He has the lucky charms, a bowl, spoon, and milk waiting as soon as I open the refrigerator door. I fix my breakfast and eat waiting for the boys. Finally about an hour later they are ready and we are all sitting in the living room.

"So dad...why are we up before noon on a Saturday?" Spike asks. Giles simply smiles. And says.

"You'll find out in about two minutes. Trust me it will be well worth it." we wait to see if he's going to say anything else. Guess we must have waited two minutes because the front door opens and when we turn around I'm up in a flash.

"Faith!" I exclaim running to her jumping up wrapping my legs around her waist. She struggles for a minute but gains her balance with me and hugs me just as tightly.

"Damn Cordy, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you missed me." she says with a smile.

"'Lright luv, time to share." Spike says prying me away from Faith and giving her a big hug.

"Hey Spike. How ya been?" she asked as he finally released her from a bear hug.

"I would have been better if my other best friend had called to tell me how she was." he said with a slight smile.

"Sorry man. So where's Wesley?" she asked looking around. Considering those two are younger than us they have always been extremely tight.

"Right here." he says from over Spike's shoulder. Faith just smiles and gives him a hug. I hug her again and bask in how good it feels to have her back.

Faith pov.

Man it feels good to be home with my friends. Cordy straight jumped on my when I walked through the door. S'all good though. I missed her just as much.

"Giles! How's it goin?" I ask goin over to give him a slight hug.

"Quite well actually. Where is everyone else?" he asks referrin to the family.

"At home. They wanted to know if maybe you guys could come over?" I ask and they all nod. "Good cus I got another half brother to introduce you to." I tell them with a big smile. I swear Chris is cool as fuck. He's like real laid back and understanding. Kinda reminds me of Oz. Just with more words. Speakin'a dog boy. "Hey where's dog-boy and Fang?" I ask. Kinda wonderin where Angel is too.

"Oz is out of town. Something to do with his aunt and Angel is...who knows. Oh! We've met the new slayer! She and her sisters and brother are like the newest members of our small group of friends. Can we invite them too?" Cordy asks me.

"Hell yeah! You trust em they must be pretty cool." I tell her. And that's honestly what I think.

"Cool and hot." Wesley says.

"Really. Well hurry up and tell em to get here. I wanna meet these hotties." I say nudgin Cordy's shoulder slightly. I can tell she's got a crush on one of them. Bet I'll know when I see them. She pulls out her phone and tells, who I assume is the new slayer, to get her ass over to Giles' ASAP. Yeah she's kinda bossy but it's what people love bout her. About twenty five minutes later a blond chick, a brunette boy and girl, and a red head make their way into Giles' apartment.

"Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Dawn I want you all to meet Faith," she says. Fuck that blond is hot. I walk over to shake their hands. "Faith this is Buffy the new slayer," she says referring to the blond "these are her sisters Dawn and Willow and her brother Xander." she says. I shake everybody's hand but I let my hand linger on the blond's longer. She raises an eyebrow.

"So this is the infamous Faith?" she asks. "Nice." is all she says with a slight smile. I offer her a flirty smile and say: "Not so bad yourself tinkerbell." I wink and walk over to Cordy. "So we ready to motor?" she nods. "Good cus Maggie and Bianca are makin breakfast and I could eat a horse." I say. We make our way out of the apartment and I immediately fall in step with Buffy. I try to make conversation.

"So...do ya mind if I call ya B?" I ask.

"Actually I'd prefer my name." she says smiling sweetly. Damn stop it Faith!

"B it is then!" I say loudly. She just shakes her head.

"Why does it not surprise me you don't listen?" she asks me. I shrug. I don't know but I think this is the start of somethin good.

Quick I know. Just wanted to go ahead and get Buffy and Faith introduced. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sunnydale, ca.

Faith pov.

I met B three days ago and already I can't stop thinkin bout her. She's beautiful and smart and funny and god I sound like a fuckin sap. But I don't think she'd be interested in somebody like me. I don't even know if she likes girls. Right now the entire gang is sittin here at my house, hang out central as we call it, just chillin. Hell even Bianca and Maggie are hangin with us. Maybe I should just ask her if she's lesbian or bi. I mean what other way to get a direct answer.

"Hey B, can I ask you a personal question?" nobody is really payin any attention so if its a secret she can tell me without anybody knowin.

"Sure. What's up?" here goes.

"So I was wonderin do you prefer hot dogs or sushi?" I ask.

"Faith!" Bianca says. She seems shocked.

"What I simply wanna know does she have sausage for breakfast or does she prefer to eat out." I say as innocently as possible. I can see Cordy tryin not to laugh outta the corner of my eye. Hell even B looks like she's holdin in a laugh.

"I'm a lesbian Faith." she says to me.

"Oh cool." I say and look at Bianca who's just shakin her head at me. I just shrug.

"What about you?" B asks me. I get one of my flirty type smiles on my face but see the looks Bianca and Maggie are givin me and change to the innocent one yet again.

"I'm uh...to focused on school and stuff." I say lamely. She raises an eyebrow and I look towards my guardians and she gets the hint.

"Well that's interesting." she says.

"Faith its ok ya know. I'm not gonna take away your cookies if you answer the question honestly." Bianca says in that soothin mom voice she has.

"But I will." Maggie says Bianca just hits Maggie in the back of the head and tells me not to worry.

"In that case I'm an equal opportunist." I see the look I'm getting. "I'm bi." I say. But I don't see it to be true. I'm not attracted to guys or girls I'm attracted to people. Gender don't really matter unless you plan on getting physical in that sense. Don't nobody know I think like this so lets just keep it between us.

"Cool." Is all she says. She sounded almost like Oz then. Scary.

"So Cordy, what's new in gossip central?" Maggie asks. Cordy gets this indignant look on her face.

"I don't gossip!" she says and I snort.

"Pah-leez. You and Spike are worse than a magazine talkin bout celebs." I say.

"That is so not true." Spike says tryin'a defend himself. I clear my throat and look at Maggie.

"Shall we?" I ask.

"We shall." she replies. I change my voice to one of those ditzy stereo type cheerleaders from movies and twirl some hair around my finger and in a fake cheery voice I let'r rip.

"Ohmigawd Spike! You'll never guess what I just heard!" I say. Maggie changes her voice to a British accent.

"What's that luv?"

"I just heard from Harmony who heard from Eliza who heard from Alyson who heard from Michelle who heard from Nicholas that Sarah and Freddie broke up, so then I said tell Eliza to tell Alyson to tell Michelle to tell Nicholas to tell Sarah that I'm here for her." I say. By now I can see Bianca holdin in her laughter.

"Poor thing. They made such a cute couple. Ooohhh guess who I saw kissing?" Maggie says still pretending to be Spike.

"Who?" I say with a dramatic gasp at the beginning.

"I saw Paige kissing Spinner even though she's with Alex who I think has a crush on Manny who's still in love with Craig who's with Ashley but I think he's into Ellie too." she says. After this we can't take it anymore we burst out laughing.

"Where the hell did you get those names?!" Cordelia asks laughing.

"That show Degrassi the next generation and that show Barbie the zombie slayer. Good shows." I say before we know what hits us there's pillows flyin at us. All of us spend the rest of the day jokin round an what not.

Buffy pov.

I had so much fun yesterday just hanging out with Faith's family merged with mine. It was just so comfortable. We laughed and joked until about eleven last night until we had to go home and get ready for school the next day. I don't know when Faith and her brothers and sisters start but I can't wait. Man their dad was a whore. But it seems like they are happy to just be around each other no matter how much of a prick derrick was. If I thought about her a lot before its nothing compared to now. I swear she's all I think about. I haven't known her long but I think I love her. She's just so...beautiful! I mean its not like I fall in love fast or anything I've only been in love once but I don't think it was love. More like in very very deep like. But with Faith... something always reminds me of her. When I think about her I smile. I see her when she's not there like now...oh wait she is here. Oh shit she's in my first period class! She's looking down at her math book right now and Chris is to her left looking like he's bored already. I walk over and sit to her right.

"Somebody might believe you were reading if the book were right side up." I say. She almost jumps out of her skin but she smiles when she sees me. She has the most beautiful smile you can imagine.

"Hey B! What'cha doin in here?" she asks.

"Me and," I look around and notice the entire gang here. "seems like all of our relatives have the same first period." she looks around.

"Looks like. Me and the fam got the exact same schedule as Cordy and Spike." I think my stomach just did a back flip. That means she has the same schedule as me.

"Really? Looks like we're going to be around each other all day." her smile gets bigger.

"Wicked. Hey chri-" she stops mid name and looks at him and shakes her head. "I wonder is he gonna sleep with his eyes open in every class." she wonders out loud. I look over and I wonder how can she tell he's sleep and not just staring into space. I decide not to ask because the bell just rang. Mr. Davidson comes into the class.

"Good morning everyone. It seems we have some new students. Will you all please stand up and introduce yourselves." Faith stands and leans over to wake Chris up. She introduces herself first after he's awake and standing.

"Well I'm Faith Lehane and just about everybody already knows me." she says with a shrug and sits down. Chris goes next.

"Um I'm Faith's brother Chris but we got different last names and... that's about it." he sits and Fred is next.

"Um I- I'm Faith's big sister Fred but I'm only a little older than her." she says. Then Andrew.

"Hey everybody. Most of you know me as Andrew wells but it got changed to Lehane and I'm one of Faith's other brothers." then he sits down. Gunn is the last to go. They get a lot of shit from ignorant people. Like people have never heard of biracial. So what if he's mixed but as he says he's like caramel or chocolate. One of his girlfriends called him brown sugar.

"I'm Charles Gunn but everybody calls me Gunn and as far as we know I'm Faith's last brother." he then sits down and the teacher asks the question that they said the balif at their father's trail asked.

"You're all brother and sister?" he asks with a raise eyebrow. They all answer at the same time.

"Our dad was a whore." everybody who doesn't know them too well giggles and the teacher just shakes his head.

"Well then, on with the lesson." then he starts to drone on and on about something I don't care about. I have more important things to think about. Things like Faith.

Faith pov.

Man first period was boring beyond reason. I swear I saw B checkin me out but I think its only wishful thinkin. I wish she saw me like that. But oh well. If she does she'll tell me. To be honest if she told me while I was with somebody I'd leave whoever in heat beat to be with her. Right now I'm in second period history. Buffy and Fred are talkin bout somethin over in the corner cos the teacher isn't here at the moment. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn and see a guy. He's sorta cute. Not really my usual type but he has a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Riley." he says offerin his hand.

"Sup I'm Faith." I say shakin the offered hand which is soft. Like he uses a lot of lotion. Ok I'm so not goin to even think about why he'd need to use a lot of lotion. I'm just gonna leave it.

"Nice to meet you. So you new here?" I nod.

"Yeah me and my family." I say pointin out the scattered Lehanes. Even if me and Andy are the only two with the last name. He nods.

"At least you'll have somebody you can trust in all your classes." he says and I nod.

"True enough." I say simply.

"So you maybe want to go for coffee sometime? Maybe hang out and get to know one another?" he says with a hopeful look in his eyes. I give him a small smile.

"Sure." I say. He smiles brightly.

"So how's this Friday after school?" he asks me.

"I'm free." that smile just grows.

"Great so I'll meet you at the espresso pump." I nod.

"Its a date." I say. And I'll be damned if that smile gets bigger it'll take over his face.

"Can't wait." he says and then the bell rings. Damn. A guy who wants to actually date me. Makes a girl feel good about herself. I walk to my next class with a smile.

There is another chapter. Keep in mind that I do not like Riley so don't go thinkin I'm gonna be nice to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy pov.

She's got a date. With some Riley dude. For some reason that name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I mean I saw him and he's not very attractive. I mean they'd make a terrible couple. He's so...ugh. I don't know. Maybe its just major jealousy. But something about him doesn't sit well with me at all. But I have to 'be happy' for her.

"Hey B." says the girl of my dreams. Sitting beside me at the table I'm at outside eating lunch.

"Hey was up?" I ask her. She reaches over and drinks some of my soda. "Have some?" I offer with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothin sup and like I ever ask." she says. True. She doesn't ask before she takes some of my food.

"True. So you ready for your date today?" she sighs.

"Yeah. You wanna help me get ready?" she asks me.

"Sure but I though Bianca's mom and sister were coming her for that." I say confused.

"They couldn't make it. Something about merging their companies and launching a new product." she says waving her hand around. Something occurs to me then.

"Wait the date is right after school right?" I ask she nods. "So how will we have time to get you ready for it? And what do you need help with?" she looks down for a minute then back at me before answering.

"I- I've never been on a date before so I don't know how to act or what to do." she says lowly. Oh hell no she is not having her first date with him.

"So Riley is your first date eh?" she nods again. I take a big breath. "Look why-" I'm cut off by Spike coming over.

"Faith! Chris said Maggie and Bianca wants you guys home." he says jogging over. She looks annoyed at the interruption. Hell so am I.

"Aight, B since you have free period today at the end of the day come to my house you can help me then. Cool?" she asks. I nod and she jogs off. I turn to Spike.

"You do know if you were a vampire I'd stake you right?" I ask him. He chuckles softly

"I figured by the look on ya face pet. You are comin' with me." he says grabbing my arm pulling me with him.

Faith pov.

Damn sometimes Spike has bad timin. I wanted to know what B was gonna say. I still do but more importantly I wanna know what Mags and Binks want. And with all of us at that. We're all walkin home. We're not walkin fast more like strollin, talkin, and laughin. But with sunny hell bein as small as it is we get home in no time. We all walk into the living room where Maggie and Bianca are sitting.

"Sup?" I ask sittin on the floor and everybody else scatters out. Bianca clears her throat.

"Well you guys know how we've been your foster parents for like over two weeks right?" she asks. I hope this doesn't go where I think it is.

"Yeah." Gunn answers slowly.

"Well we got a call from your social worker today." Maggie says. No god no.

"OK?" Chris more asks then says.

"Yeah its ok. Actually its very good. At least we think it is." Maggie says. ok. Now I wanna know like really.

"So what is it?" Fred asks.

"How would you guys like to stay together? Like permanently? Without worrying about splitting up." Binks asks.

"Sounds good." Andrew says. I wonder why we don't call him by his first name.

"I agree with LJ. Sounds good." I realize I can get away with callin anybody any nickname I give them. I'm the only one who can call him that. Everybody nods in agreement.

"Good!" Bianca beams. "Because we adopted you guys." she says.

"Seriously?! You can do that?!" I ask shocked. I thought they'd be too young to adopt us.

"Please my mother is Erica Kane and Maggie has connections with the council. We can do whatever." she says with a wave of her hand.

"But," Maggie starts. "Kennedy is part of this too. She agreed and she'll be here soon." she says lookin at me. She knows we don't see eye to eye very often. I think we're too much alike. Stubborn. "So you're gonna have to be nice." she says again lookin at me. I sigh.

"Sure whatever. Wait don't that make Erica our grandma?" I ask. Oh that'll be to funny. I can imagine her eyes buggin out if we EVER got bold enough to call her granny. Bianca laughs probably visualizing it.

"Yeah in a way. But I don't think it'll be safe to call her that." she say lookin at me. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they though I was the trouble maker. Just cus I happen to do things normal teens wouldn't. Eh its fun. He he.

"Anyway. You're all going to have Lehane added to your last names except Andrew and Faith." Maggie says. Figures. We were cursed with it at birth.

"Can I just drop Smith?" Chris asks. She nods at him.

"Sure." he smiles.

"What about your last name?" Gunn asks.

"Lehane is already on my birth certificate" she says.

"Oh is all he says." we spend a little time chattin bout random stuff while I wait for B to get here. I run over my conversation with her from earlier tryin'a to get a clue as to what she was gonna say. I got nothin but I do think I heard jealousy earlier when she asked about my date. I wish. But if she is interested I wish she'd say somethin.

Buffy pov.

I got dragged away to the band room. When we got there Cordy and Wesley was sitting there with a chair in the middle of the room. I raise an eyebrow and they gesture for me to sit in the chair.

"Okay guys, what's up?" I ask. Spike grabs a chair and plops down in front of me sitting in it backwards.

"What's up is Faith has a date later." Cordy starts.

"I'm aware. I'm helping her get ready." I reply trying not to sound too jealous.

"We have a problem with that." Spike says. Again my eyebrow shoots up.

"You got a problem with me helping her?" I ask.

"No no problem with that. We have a problem with who she is having her first date with." Cordy corrects.

"Exactly. Our Faith should go with someone she likes and likes her." Wesley says.

"So you're saying he doesn't like her?" I ask.

"No we're saying we don't care because she doesn't like him." Spike says to me.

"Ok so what does that have to do with me?" I ask. I'm confused now.

"Do you like Faith?" Wesley asks.

"Yeah I do." I answer.

"So why haven't you asked her out? She should have her first date with you." Cordelia asks.

"What if she's not interested?" I ask them.

"She is. Trust us." Wesley says. I look at them and honestly I don't have a reason to doubt them.

"You think I have a chance?" I ask sounding way hopeful.

"We do if you hurry up so she can cancel with that dude." Spike answers for them.

"I'll go to hers after my next class." I say.

"Or you can go now and we'll get your homework for you. Its your last class anyway we'll just tell the teacher you didn't feel well." Cordy says shrugging. I smile.

"OK guys. See ya later." I say getting up and making my way out of the school and to Faith's.

Faith pov.

Man who ever is knocking on the door interruptin the lion king II is gonna get it.

"This better be important!" I yell at the door. I open it and see Buffy. "Oh hey B, come on in." I say with a big smile. Now she can interrupt anytime she wants. She looks over at the t.v.

"Sorry to interrupt family movie time but can I talk to you?" she whispers tryin to not disturb anybody else.

"Sure. C'mon." I say leadin her up to my room. We get inside and I motion for her to take a seat where she wants. "So B what's up?" I ask jumpin on the bed after she sits in the chair at my desk.

"Ok feel free to say no to this and call me crazy or what ever you want but I need to say this." she stops to take a breath. "So I was talking with Spike and Cordy along with Wesley and we all agree that you shouldn't go on a date with Riley. It obvious he's not your type and call me conceited but I've seen you watching me. You like me and I like you so why don't you let me take you on your first date. It'd be a lot more fun than it would be with him." she says. Well I say damn. Talk about direct approach. I mean this woman knows how to say what she wants.

"Um you're conceited," I start and her expression doesn't change. I sigh. "But you're right. I do like you but I didn't know if you liked me and I didn't wanna mess nothin up with us by comin on to ya or nothin." I say she looks really hopeful now.

"So you'll go on a date with me?" she asks. She sounds all shy now its cute.

"Sure. But I still don't know what I'm supposed to do on a date." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Well we have dinner and talk, getting to know each other better, then we go see a movie. After that we hit the bronze for a while for a little more fun then I bring you home." she says.

"So its just like hangin out just like not as friends, as hopefully more?" I ask her.

"Pretty much." she says. I can't help but smile.

"Awesome. So when do you want me ready?" I ask her.

"Bout 7, I'll be here to pick you up at 7:15 at the latest." she says.

"I can't wait." I say then I frown slightly. "I gotta head to the school so do you wanna stay here?" I ask. She furrows her brow.

"What do you need to go to the school for?" she asks.

"To cancel things with Riley. Ya know seein as how there isn't a date with him cus its with you now." I say to her. She looks a little distant for a minute.

"I'll walk you." she says.

"Ok." we make our way out with grunts as our good-byes from Maggie and the crew. We walk in silence for a while.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Bianca and Maggie adopted us!" I tell her excitedly.

"Congratulations!" she says giving me a hug. Caught me off guard but I like it. She pulls back and looks away shyly. "So what do you want to see tonight?" she asks me.

"Can we see Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" I ask her. I really wanna see that.

"Sure." she says.

"Cool." I say and the rest of the walk is spent in comfortable silence. When we get to the school I see Riley makin his way out.

"Yo Riley!" I call him. He sees me and smiles and it falters a little when he sees Buffy.

"Hey Faith, Buffy." he says being polite.

"Riley." she says. I wonder what's up with those two.

"Um so I wanted to say I'm sorry but I gotta cancel our date. I'm sure your a nice guy and maybe we can be friends?" I say. The last of it sounds like a question. His smile fades.

"Do you need to cancel cancel or postpone cancel?" he asks.

"Cancel cancel." I say. He gives me a disappointed smile.

"Alright. So who's the lucky guy that took your attention?" he asks.

"No guy. But the person that took it is B here." I say noddin towards B.

"Ah, so you're going out sometime soon?" he asks.

"Yeah tonight actually." Buffy answers. He forces a smile at her

"Well you two have fun. See ya in class Faith I'd really like us to be friends." he says and walks off. I turn to Buffy who's watchin him leave like she wants to throw a table at him.

"Ok so what's up with you two?" I ask her. She turns to me so quick I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash.

"I just don't like or trust him. Something doesn't seem right." she says. "That and I was jealous of him." she says after a minute.

"How come?" I gotta ask even though I think I know why.

"He had a date with who I wanted." she says lowly.

"Well aren't you glad you took care of that?" I ask her with a smile. She nods and smiles back and we start walkin towards the buildin to get the rest of the crew. On the way up the stairs I don't know where it came from but she grabbed my hand and I gotta say... I like the feeling so I don't make a move to move a way.

Ok ok ok so I need reviews. They make me smile at the computer. Yep yep.


	7. Chapter 7

Pine valley, pa.

Erica pov.

My daughter just adopted kids. As in more than one. Now I am completely behind her but did they have to be teenage kids. Sure they are Maggie's siblings but why are the children so old. Now people will think I'm old and Erica Kane is far from old. As far as anybody knows anyway.

"Hey mom." Kendall says walking into my office.

"Hey sweetie. Where is your shadow?" I ask her. She has a dreamy smile on her face.

"Outside calling the airlines." airlines? For what I wonder.

"Taking a trip?" I know I know I shouldn't interfere with my children's personal affairs but a mother worries.

"yes mother and you are coming with us." she says. She sounds excited.

"Oh no. I am not going anywhere with you two. I am not getting kicked off of another airplane." those two don't know how to act.

"What mom..." she whines. "Please? Ok fine we'll take a private jet." she says. I know dealing with those two I should steer as clear as possible but curiosity has got me.

"Fine. Where are we going?" just then Greenlee comes in staying beside the door as she answers.

"Well grandma we're going to visit your wonderful new grandkids." she says with laughter in her voice. She knows me too well because she's out the door before my purse leaves my hand. Something tells me this will be a long long trip.

Sunnydale ca.

BPOV.

Last night was the best date I've ever been on. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the way I feel for Faith or if she's just that much fun so I'm going to say it was both. We went out to dinner. It was so far from fancy it was ridiculous. We went to mcdonalds. What? I happen to be somewhere along the lines of broke and it was all I could afford along with movie tickets and snacks. When we got there she just chuckled and said it was fine. Turns out the girl loves big macs and mcflurries. The whole time was spent telling about our pasts. A lot of her stories were sad but she'd tell a funny one right after. She was so relaxed and it made me feel relaxed as well. Then the movie. I have to say I am slightly jealous of Angelina Jolie. She had most of Faith's attention. I mean yeah we were supposed to be watching the movie but that's not my point. Although she did put her arm around me and it felt right. Like that's where I was supposed to be. Corny I know. But its true. I should be afraid that I feel for someone so fast but I'm not. Like that's what I was made for. Even if I weren't the slayer I'd still be made to love her. After the movie we held hands while I walked her home. She said she wasn't used to holding hands but she could definitely get used to it. Most of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence while other times were spent reciting our favorite lines from our favorite movies. Hers was Crush's line from Finding Nemo:

"duuude...duuude...focus dude...duuude...ah he lives hey dude!...ohhh what happened...aw saw the whole thing dude, first you were like 'whoa, then we were like whoa! Then you were like whoa...what're you talking about...you mini man. Takin on the jellies. You got serious thrill issues dude awesome..oooh my stomach...oh hey no hurlin on the shell dude k just waxed it." she sounded so much like crush it was scary. But all in all between her changing her voice between crush and marlin's and the lines themselves it was cute. And funny. When we got to her porch we sat for a while. Just looking up at the stars. Around midnight I realized the cemeteries weren't going to patrol themselves and reluctantly I ended our silence we'd been sitting in.

"Hey Faith, I um had a good time tonight. I need to patrol." she looked at me and smiled.

"I had a good time too B. wanna go out again sometime? My treat." she asked. I looked away shyly.

"Yeah I'd like that." I said. She just smiled a little bit bigger and nodded.

"Wicked. Well goodnight." she said standing. "oh maybe we can hang tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded with a smile. Then she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I think I blushed redder than Willow's hair. Then she was gone in the house. That was how our date ended. And my night and morning was filled with thoughts of her. And now I'm on my way to her house. I figure everybody's already there since I went shopping with mom this morning and Xander, Willow, and Dawn were gone when we got back.

FPOV.

Man my date with B was wicked. I ended with a kiss on the cheek when I really wanted to kiss her lips. But ya know I didn't want to push it. Although judgin by the blush I got I wouldn't'a been pushin at all. But that's ok. There's always the second date. Right now everybody is here. Including Kennedy and I have seen better mornins. I didn't sleep to well. Nightmares. First time in weeks I've had dreams at all. But ya know some of em can't really be classified as nightmares. More like very graphic memories. Now the nightmares are shit like my dad getting out and huntin me down. Just to beat me to death. Or worse. Beat me and let me live with the memory. Its weird though. Once I told a friend that I was scared he'd kill me or worse. She raised an eyebrow and asked what could be worse than death. And I answered her honestly. Life. In death alotta times you can finally be at peace. Unless your like soul is bound to suffer for eternity. But if not your peaceful. But life is a whole nother story. In life you can remember pain you've experienced. Or caused in some cases. And that is enough to hurt ya. I mean I've never intentionally hurt nobody but I've been hurt more than I care to admit. And sometimes I feel like its my own fault. Why? Cus I didn't run as far away as I could. I didn't call the police sooner. I let my mom die along with a bunch of other women. So yeah guilt eats away at me. I try not to let it but hell it does. I hear a knock on the door and I hurry to get it before I have to knock on Kennedy's head. She's sayin shit but I don't really hear it. I open the door and I'm greeted by a very happy lookin Buffy.

"Hey Faith."

"Hey." I say movin aside so she can come inside. Even if it is daylight I know better than to invite someone in. except Angel course. She comes in and goes to sit beside her sister while I sit on the floor and lean back against the couch and close my eyes.

"Faith can I talk to you?" Bianca's voice pulls me to reality. I nod and follow her to the kitchen. "Are you ok?" she asks. She looks concerned. I nod. She sighs. "Look Faith, if you want to talk I'm here ok. No matter what it is." I nod she pulls me into a hug and I lose it. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but I start to cry. Silently but my body is still shakin. She's just standin here lettin me cry on her shoulder. After a while I calm down and she tells me to go upstairs an d clean my face. I'm glad the kitchen has another way out so I don't have to pass everybody. I go into my bathroom, damn skippy I got my own, and I look like hell. So I was my face and take a few minutes to pull myself together. I go back down eventually and join the family laughin at whatever we can think of.

The Kane jet, somewhere in the air.

Erica's pov.

"I can't believe we missed Faith's first date." Greenlee says. I do too.

"I know. We have to meet this Buffy chick and see if she's suitable to date Faith." Kendall says. I agree with her too.

"Exactly. She's family and only certain people can date the Kane women." I say. Some people would take offense to that statement but I mean it.

"Who falls under the category of 'certain people.'" like greenlee took offense.

"Somebody who wont hurt her. That's all Greenlee. Somebody who dates a Kane is somebody who wont hurt you. Like you with Kendall." I say honestly. I just want the people I care about to be happy. Not hurt constantly. Greenlee actually smiles at me. Odd. After a few hours the jet starts to descend and we're getting off of it. I notice the amount of luggage the girls packed for me.

"how long are we staying?" I ask. Kendall shrugs. "Kendall I can't stay very long and neither can you two. We have a company to run!" I say. Greenlee speaks up.

"Don't worry Erica. We have Erica junior running things." she says. Who the he-

"Who the hell is Erica junior?!" I ask. What were these two thinking.

"Josh. You know your son yeah that one, he's just like you just a male. Therefore his name is Erica junior until I can come up with something different." Kendall says like she's speaking to a child.

"Kendall how many times over how many years have I told you not to give your little brother or sister nicknames you know they'll hate?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Eh til I find something more productive to do in my free time." she says.

"Have a baby." I say with a shrug. She and Greenlee look at me like I'm crazy. "what?" I ask.

"Don't you have enough grandchildren to spoil?" Greenlee ask.

"No. I have three children and only one of them have kids. Now Kendall get to work with that." I say. They look at each other and then at me and start laughing. I don't know what their problem is I am absolutely serious. We spend the car ride joking around and when we get there I am greeted with the strangest greeting for the kids:

"hey grandma." they say at the same time.

Well here's a quick update. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sunnydale, ca.

Greenlee pov.

These kids are practically angels. Ok so that would be a lie but not totally. They are angels sometimes. They are sweet and they don't annoy the hell out of you. Then again it helps that they are not really kids. More like teenagers with childlike tendencies Oh like last week when they put vinegar and baking soda in somebody's shampoo bottle. I think it was Maggie's But she acts just like them. She put baking soda in the ketchup bottle and Erica just happened to be having French fries. Oh and Faith and Christian tried to cook us dinner one night. Sweet kids really they should just really leave the kitchen alone. It was defenseless. And the food was horrible. Kendall was trying to be nice so she ate more than the rest of us. Those two took one bite and asked themselves what the hell they were trying to do to everyone. So yeah they are not allowed in the kitchen anymore. Now we've met this Buffy girl. She's sweet, pretty, and the slayer. I thought Kendall was joking when she told me about vampires and everything along time ago. Then again it does explain those strange happenings you hear about on the news. But anyway, Buffy passed with flying colors for Kendall. Me and Erica on the other hand have to check her more thoroughly. I think the only reason she won Kendall over is because she can cook. And well Kendall loves to eat. Right now we're waiting for 'the super scoobs' as faith calls them, to get home from school. Gunn called us twenty minutes ago and said they had some big news.

"So how do you all feel about this Buffy girl?" Erica asks randomly.

"Don't know yet but Faith likes her so I guess she'll be ok in my book." I say. She nods.

"I agree." she says.

"Thank goodness. Now you two can stop badgering the poor girl. You too Bianca, she is not and I repeat, not going to hurt Faith." Maggie says. Bianca is about to say something when Kendall puts up her hand.

"I agree with the small fry here. All of us love them all and we want to protect them but I think Faith is safe. Now lets move on to this Mercedes girl Christian was talking about. Shall we?" we all look at each other and nod.

"No you don't! No planning nothing!" we hear Chris say.

"Huh?" Erica asks trying to sound innocent.

"Nuh uh granny, the only time you guys nod at the same time you're planning something. Don't." he says. Sometimes it's like we're the children. Kendall waves him off.

"What ever kiddo. So what's this news?" she asks and we turn to them all expectantly. They all push Faith forward.

"Ow quit shoving me will ya?" she says to one of them. "Um...Hehe...you guys are lookin the first girl on the sunnydale high football team in the history of this town." she says looking down scuffling her foot on the floor. Maggie jumps up.

"Holy shit! Sorry but congrats munchkin!" she says going to hug Faith. I can hear Faith mumbling something about how its no big deal. Then Bianca, Kendall, and Erica jump in.

"Oh hell no! You might get hurt!" they all say at the same time. I roll my eyes.

"That is Erica, Bianca, and Kendall speak for congratulations Faith." I say getting up to go hug her. It still kinda shocks me that she'll let me hug her. She doesn't trust to many people. But I'm on of the ones she does and I'm honored.

"I am sorry but my grandchild will not play a sport like that. Suppose she gets seriously injured? Then what? She'll be hurt and in the hospital." Erica says exasperatedly. Faith just grins and does what she does best. The puppy dog pout. The lip out the big eyes oh yeah. They are so gonna cave.

"I promise to be careful a-and Maggie and binks can come to practice when they aren't busy. They guys will be there so I'm sure I wont get hurt. Please be happy?" that kid is good I tell ya. Nobody can say no to her. I hear Kendall sigh.

"As long as you're happy AND super careful." she says going to hug Faith.

"Promise. Faith's honor." she says. Bianca and Erica are next.

"Well we don't like it but you bet your ass me and Maggie will be at every game and practice we can. If we can't make it Buffy will you keep them out of trouble?" Binks asks Buffy. Buffy nods and binks and Erica hug Faith. Poor kid looks like she can't breath.

"Thanks! Uh we gotta motor. Homework we wanna do. C'mon Kenn bug, Chris, B, Cordy, and Red! To the Faith cave!" she says and they all bound up the stairs. That child is too silly.

"Wait, homework they want to do?" Maggie asks.

"They get to shoot a music video for media class."Gunn says.

"Shit...3...2...1."

"Maggie can you buy us a new video camera?!" Faith yells from upstairs.

"If you come down here and ask maybe!" she yells out. Yeah right she knows just like we all do she's going to buy them a camera They all come running down the stairs. Faith and Chris fighting for the lead like always.

"Please please pleeeeaaassseeee?" Chris asks. Maggie just sighs.

"What else do you need and who needs what?" she asks. They just smile and all I can say is: poor Maggie.

Maggie pov.

Never ask teenagers what they need and who needs it. Nope you will become broke very fast. The man in the music store looked at me with sympathy when I walked in with the gang. They went for the guitars, then the keyboards, and finally the drum sets. I didn't even know Faith knew how to play the guitar. I asked her about it.

"When did you start playing?" I asked her.

"That summer when you thought I was ignoring you." she said with a light shrug. She was like six.

"That long huh?" she nods.

"Seems me and you are a lot a like. Even when it comes to singin." she said. I was sort of shocked. Everybody thinks I can't sing because of how I 'howl like a sick animal' as Kendall ever so politely puts it, around the house. Truth is I can sing pretty well but I've never once even heard Faith hum. Hell I didn't know Chris could sing either. They have voices like they were made for pop or rock. Depending on how they feel. Kennedy directed, Buffy edited while Cordelia and Willow took care of the lighting and making sure the sound wasn't too loud. Even though they just started I think they'll do great. I really like the song. Daddy's little girl by jesse McCartney Not to sure of the theme they are going to use but I think its something about concerts and meeting new girls. Who knows with them two. I'm sitting outside right now. Watching Faith and Gunn play catch with the football Faith threw into the cart today. She seems really excited about joining the team. I'm happy for her. I just really hope she's careful, but more importantly this happiness lasts.

Boston mass.

No pov.

An elderly woman is looking at a picture of Faith when she talks:

"I pray that child is ready because her life is about to be turned upside down." she sighs and puts the picture down.

Sunnydale ca.

Faith pov.

Ok so me and B have been out a few times and I really really like her. Yes there is a but thanks for noticin. I'm still like freakin petrified to kiss her. We've almost kissed a couple times but somethin always interrupts us then our moment is gone. Now don't get me wrong I'm usually not scared of nothin but this is one thing that scares me. I like her too much to wanna mess anythin up. Right now she's stayin with me for my first football practice. Mostly everybody got detention for the food fight they started and as for Cordy and red they are stayin after class to work on our video that's due next week. Chris and X man are both sick so they've been at home. Me and B are walkin out to the field now. I look at her quickly.

"Faith don't take this the wrong way but I'm afraid of your family." ok what the hell. I give her a look.

"Why?" I ask. She quickly corrects herself.

"Oh! No! Its nothing like that its just mostly Erica and Bianca. And Kendall sometimes they scare me a little." then I know what she's talkin bout. They been kinda badgerin her since they found out we went on our first date with out them.

"Eh don't worry. They like you. As long as you stay on their good side you got nothin to worry bout. They're just protective of their family and now I'm a part of that. They don't want you to hurt me. Sorry if they are scarin ya though." she nods thoughtfully

"I wouldn't you know. Hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you." she says sincerely.

"I know that and I think they do too but it doesn't mean they are gonna let up on ya yet. I think they need the assurance that even if they aint here you still wouldn't hurt me." I tell her. Its true. We're the first grandkids for Erica and first set of nieces and nephews for Kendall and Greens. They just want us happy.

"Well they don't have to worry. You know when you say it like that it makes me a lot less scared of them." she says. I smile at her. Then I shock us both when I lean in and kiss her on the lips. Its quick but it sent sparks through me. I pulled away to see a blushin B. nice. I look down for a quick minute.

"Sorry just really wanted to do that." she looks at me and smiles sweetly. Its so cute! What the hell? I did not just gush in my mind. Ok so I did but...eh fuck it. I'm becomin a softie for this chick.

"Its ok. It was nice." she says. Good. Glad I didn't freak her out by kissin her too soon.

"Alright. Cool. I better head over to the field. Practice and all." I say. She pulls me back.

"Be careful ok." she says. I nod. She smiles. "I'll be over there in the bleachers." she points to the area nearest to the field.

"Ok cool. See ya in a little bit." she nods and then she kisses me. Just the caress of lips against lips. No tongue. But I tell ya my knees almost buckled. She pulled back and smiled. I had to smile back.

"See ya in a bit cutie." she said. I just smiled and ran out on to the field. Even though I'm not your typical player for this position I'm fast. The coach caught that and I got the position of cornerback. Well lets go work some magic.

Buffy pov.

She kissed me. Then I kissed her. Damn I feel good. I had to hurry up and sit down before my legs gave out. She has amazingly soft lips and I already can't wait to kiss her again. But what if she doesn't want to kiss me again? What if she didn't like it? Wait what the hell am I talking about?! Of course she did! She likes me. And when we pulled back she had this sorta- shit she's fast. She just finished blocking four passes in a row. She's good. She's real good. Anyway back to my important internal debate. She likes me because if she didn't we wouldn't still be going out on dates. But she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend. But then again its only been like four or five dates. Maybe its too early. Or maybe she just doesn't want me to be her girlfriend. Ok ok stop it Buffy. Why haven't I asked her? Well that's easy I'm scared out of my mind. Even though everyone says if I ask her she'll say yeah I'm still scared because there is the chance its too early. So I'm going to wait. I don't know how long but I'm going to wait. Yep. That's what I'm going to do.

Faith pov.

Man practice was wicked fun! I blocked a hell of a lot of passes and the coach says if I keep this up I'll be sure to play in the beginning of our first game in a few weeks. Guess that means I better keep it up. But somethin seems to be botherin B. she's been kinda quiet with a thinkin face since we left practice. I wonder what's on her mind. I wanna ask her but I don't wanna seem like I'm all up in her business or nothin. Hell I want alotta things when it comes to her. Main thing I want though is I wanna ask her to be my girlfriend. Wont be the first one I had but she will be the first one to make me feel like this. But I think its to soon to ask her. I don't wanna scare her off or nothin. Finally we reach mine and I practically run to the kitchen I'm in desperate need of juice. I get to the door way and my eyes almost fallout.

"AH! It burns!" I yell covering my eyes. I just walked in on my grandma and jack, aka grandpa, makin out it the kitchen.

"Well its nice to see you too Faith. I heard about you joining the football congratulations sweetie." he says walkin towards me.

"Thanks gramps. Whoa dude stop right there. I still gotta wait for the images that will scare me for life to try and fade." I say with a shudder. ew. Grandparents makin out. I make my way to the fridge.

"So how was practice?" grandma asks.

"Wicked!" I say with enthusiasm. She smiles at me.

"Good. You got mail on the coffee table." I nod. And walk out but turn back at the last minute.

"Good to see ya too gramps." I say and go and read my mail. hm. Letter from my mom's mom. The other granny.

_Faith,_

_hey how are you? Hope your doing good princess. I heard about your sister Maggie adopting you all with the help of Bianca. I hope everything is going good for all of you. I know you are probably happy where you are and I couldn't wish for more but I'm writing because I have bad news. It seems your adoption is not legal. I know what you're thinking. Bianca and Maggie would never break the law. Well while you are right, they don't know. I'm telling you so you will have time to get ready. Your mother isn't dead. It was all a set up. To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. She is planning on getting your father out of prison and they are coming to take custody of you back. Sweetheart I hope you know I am trying to stop this non sense. I'm doing everything I can. But it seems being daddy's princess as she was growing up she has it in her mind she can do what ever she likes when she likes. I am trying to do something to hopefully minimize the amount and power of family money she can use but so far nothing is working. Talk to your sister and get her ready. Remember you have just as much as your mother. Use your name as a resource and remember I love you. Be safe._

_Love,_

_maw maw _

Fuck! Its good to hear from maw maw but damn. Oh I used to call her maw maw when I was little and it stayed. But she can't do that! My mom can't just fake her death its like against the law! Who am I kiddin she's a very powerful family. Of course she can. And she's getting my dad out. Shit. Just when things got good. I feel tears in my eyes and I try to tell them not to fall but they don't listen. They start to fall freely. I notice Buffy lookin at me and I don't want to hide. She doesn't ask what's wrong she just comes and hugs me while I cry on her shoulder. That's how everybody finds us when they get home. They don't ask questions either. Maggie comes and takes the letter from my hands and reads it. She goes from confused to furious in a matter of seconds. Her face softens when she looks at me though. She comes and hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry." I don't want to worry but...how can I stop myself?

Well here we go. Another small update. Oh do you agree with Buffy and Faith? Is it too early? Of course even if it weren't they'd probably wait until this is all over. But what do you guys think. Oh and the whole girl on a football team thing is just an idea I wanted to use. Don't see many stories with something like that. 


	9. Chapter 9

Boston mass.

No pov.

A beautiful woman walked into a courtroom. Everyone rises as they would for a judge or someone equally as important.

"Mrs. Lehane, how are you?" a young man asks.

"I'm fine Michael How are you?" Mrs. Lehane asks.

"I'm fine ma'am." Michael answers.

"Where is my husband?" Mrs. Lehane asks admiring her manicure.

"Well Mrs. le-" he starts only to be cut off.

"Call me Diane." she says.

"Well Diane, they are going to get him from his cell right now." he replies.

"Wonderful. Derek and I have missed our baby girl. Are the papers ready?" she asks him.

"Just about ma'am. In about two hours you'll have custody of your daughter again." he says.

"Great. I just know Faith is home sick."

Sunnydale, ca.

Buffy pov.

Faith has a game tonight. The first game she'll start in. we're all downstairs waiting on her and Gunn to finish up. She's taking all this time and she's just going to get all sweaty again. Mmm Faith sweaty. Buffy likey. Very nice image.

"OW!" I wonder what she did to poor Gunn this time.

"Sorry! It was a reflex." I hear her say as they come down the stairs. When I finally see them Gunn is holding his head.

"S'cool." he says with a shrug. "Hey everybody check out our little player!" he says pointing towards Faith. She looks so cute in her blue and yellow jersey.(i don't remember their real school colors.). Her name across the back. awww Just too adorable. Kendall seems to think so too.

"awww aren't you just the cutest!" she gushes. Faith starts to pout. She hates being called cute.

"Faith you're just makin it worse by pouting. It makes you even cuter!" Maggie says squeezing Faith's cheeks. Faith tries to glare at Maggie but it just makes everyone gush more.

"Ok! That is enough! Grandma wants pictures!" Erica says. We haven't been able to pry the camera from her lately. She's always catching them at Kodak moments. Like when Faith and Chris were playing with their new puppy. He's such a cute little black ball of fur. Yeah she caught those two being adorable and she has it on camera. Its going to be on the Kane Christmas cards. Then she caught Gunn and Kennedy when they were covered in flour from when they attempted to cook breakfast. They had the happiest smiles on their face so she snapped it. Those are the thanks giving cards. Oh yeah. All of us are on a card. Even my family and Giles. After Erica has her share of pictures she calls for 'her crew.'

"Alright everyone riding with me and our star lets go!" she says. Its me, her, Jack, Faith, Cordy, and Willow. Everyone else is riding with Maggie or Kendall. We realize when we get to the car that all of us wont fit in it.

"I'll catch a ride with one of the others." I say. Faith shakes her head.

"Nope. C'mere." she says as she gets in. she pulls me onto her lap and closes the door. Willow and Cordelia crawl in on the other side.

"Faith! I'm sure this is illegal." I say. She shrugs.

"Can you see where ya goin gramps?" she asks almost ignoring me.

"Yes. Hold on to Buffy since she cant use a seatbelt." jackson says.

"Will do." she says and jackson actually drives all the way to the school stadium with me on Faith's lap. Although I must admit I could get used to it. It felt comfortable. And I wish Willow and Cordelia would just admit they like each other so they can go out. We get to the school and Erica and jackson go for seats. Willow goes with Cordelia to the field and I walk out with Faith. We're standing outside the tunnel. Not saying anything but just being comfortable. After a few minutes the coach comes over.

"Lehane, how are ya?" he asks.

"Great, nervous, anxious. A hole lotta other stuff." she says.

"What no 5x5?" he asks in shock. She gives him a dry laugh.

"Not now coach Daniels." she says exhaling a deep breath.

"Don't worry kid you'll be fine. Your parents here yet?" he asks. She looks up.

"Nah they're on their way. My grandparents are here though." she says.

"Mind goin to get em so I can have a word?" he ask.

"Sure thing coach. Hey B, hold my helmet?" she asks. I smile and nod. She runs up the bleachers.

"So you're the girlfriend?" the coach asks.

"No, just a friend." I say. May not like the title but it's what I am.

"Ah give her time. She'll come round. She's just been worryin bout the game." he says. How does he know?

"Alright, I'll take your word." I tell him. He gives me a smile then Erica and co appear.

"Coach Daniels, these are my grandparents Erica Kane and Jackson Montgomery, grandma and gramps, this is my coach Vincent Daniels." she says introducing them. They exchange pleasantries and start to walk and talk. Erica no doubtly doing her protective grandparent thing. After a few minutes and good luck hugs from everyone its time for the coin toss. I'm not going to my seat until its time for Faith to be on the field.

"And Jackson high won the toss. They will be receiving. I guess now would be the time to welcome sunnydale highs first female player and newest cornerback Faith Lehane number 24!!" the announcer says and the crowd goes crazy. She gets a nervous smile.

"You'll be fine. See you after the game." I say giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She nods and puts her helmet on. Running onto the field with the team waving at her new fans.

Maggie pov.

Wow this other school is good. Really good. Its one minute into the game and they're already on the opposite 48. the snap was just made and the quarterback throws what I know is a touchdown throw. I look away for a moment but the announcer pulls me back.

"And the ball is picked off just at the ten by Lehane! She's running it back! The 50...40...30...20...10...5...touchdown sunnydale! Ladies and gentleman Faith Lehane just ran a interception for 85 yards.! Her first ever!" oh my god. Me and the family are up in an instant.

"Woooo!! way to go Faith!" is all you hear among other things. Mostly Erica yelling 'that's my grand baby!' she is fantastic! She rocks! I see her drinking some water while the field goal team is out. All her team mates high fiving her. She has a genuine smile on her face and it is good to see.

Faith pov.

Throughout the game I got 5 interceptions! 5! three of which I returned successfully for touchdowns! And we won! Dude I feel so hyped! But its not even the game that's got me this way. Well partly it is but not completely. The part that has me feelin like I'm floatin is the reactions. From the fans. I know we aint NFL or nothin but we still got fans. I got fans. It feels good. Like people acknowledging me for a talent instead of bein a pretty face and nice body. Sure I get that from the fam but it feels good to hear a girl come up to ya and say 'hey Faith, your really making a statement by joining the team.' or 'hey your proving something for every girl in this school.' cus I'm not gone lie there are some small minded people in this town. Guys that think girls shouldn't play sports like football and shit. I'm doin what I want. I love the sport but watchin is nothin compared to playin with the crowd cheerin for ya. And I made my family proud. That's somethin big. Outta all the shit between my biological mother and father tryin'a get custody of me, while Derek is in jail mind you, and typical high school stuff I've been stressin. I got people who will listen but not too many people I'm ready to open up to. I'm workin on it though. I may not open up to Kendall, Greenlee, or Jackson but I do open up. Behind closed doors. Mostly to Maggie or Cordelia. Occasionally somebody different but mostly them. I tell them what ever, rant, yell, cry and I never worry bout them judging me. Tonight everybody is stayin at mine. I do mean everybody. Even Giles and joyce. We're just pairing up people in rooms. Giles decided to take the couch while joyce took the spare room. Buffy is stayin with me. I don't mind at all. I'll have somebody to talk to. Like face to face. I'm thinkin bout askin her the big question tonight. Ya know will she be my... the big G word. Yeah big step. But I want her to be. Hopefully she'll feel the same.

Buffy pov.

I'm so glad tonight is Friday. No patrol in honor of the game. Angel took over. He was late because he wouldn't miss the game but he took over. And if it weren't I'm sure Faith and I would be in trouble by now. We're talking and laughing and its like 2 am. But its all cool because the house is sorta buzzing with scattered conversations and laughter.

"So," I say laying on my side looking at her. "Tell me something about you that nobody knows." I say. She thinks for a moments.

"my favorite song is by Madonna." she whispers. Whoa. Who would've thought?

"Really what song?" I ask. She looks sort of shy.

"Take a bow." she says.

"Whys that?" I ask. I want to know everything she's willing to tell.

"Cos I've been able to relate. The song is like a representation of an under-appreciated lover. He treats her like what he wants. He says things to her but only when they're alone but he don't mean them. I've been in that situation." she says. Wow. That gives the song a whole new much deeper meaning. I never though about that point.

"You like me right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Thought it was pretty obvious. I actually like you a lot." she says with a smile. Good.

"Me too." I say with a smile. She nods and smiles a little wider. Well here goes. "Soooo... will you be my girlfriend?" there I asked her. She looks shocked. It did sorta come out of nowhere. She blushes, aww that's just so adorable, but her look turns serious.

"Before I answer that, would we have to keep us a secret?" she asks. She seems a little guarded and unsure.

"Well I wouldn't want to, but if you weren't ready to tell everyone then we could. But only if you wanted too. Other than that no, we wouldn't be a secret. I wouldn't want us to be." I say. She smiles at this guess I said something right.

"In that case...yeah." she says. She shouldn't trail off leaving me in suspense. I let out a relieved breath and lean in to kiss her quickly. Oh yeah over the past few weeks we've been sneaking little kisses.

"Good. Has that happened before?" she looks a little confused. "Someone asked you to keep your relationship a secret?" I ask. I see hurt pass over her face and I automatically hate whoever it was.

"Yeah. Twice. I was dumb enough to go for it twice. My first girlfriend, Emily, she didn't want to have to tell her parents. The second time was this girl named Mellisa. She said she could deal with bein a social outcast but she wanted to be with me. But I cared about em. Didn't love em but I cared a lot. both of em left me for the first guy with a pretty face. Since then I've refused to be a secret. Some think its selfish but...i'm not as tough as people think." she says with a sigh.

"I think your decision to refuse to be a secret is a good respectable one. You shouldn't have to be and I am more than proud to tell everyone we're together." I tell her and we share a smile.

"Thanks." she says.

"For what?"

"makin me feel good bout bein me." is her reply. I just hope she still feels as good tomorrow.

They are officially a couple. Yay fuffy! Hope ya liked the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

LAX the next morning...

NO pov.

Diane Lehane and her husband derrick exit their air plane and are walking down the terminal to customs.

"So baby, are we going today or do you want to have a little fun first?" derrick asks his new wife.

"Well I suppose we could wait. You know send the custody papers and see how they react. Although with my father bein the mayor of that sunnydale place this will be fairly easy." Diane says. Derrick smiles at his wife's reasoning.

"Well looks like we'll have our baby girl home in no time. Then we can work on that other baby we wanna have. Man, the more kids we have the more money we get from welfare, I love this shit!" he exclaims and she smiles with him.

Sunnydale ca, same time...

Buffy pov.

I've never been the cuddling type but I could totally get used to this. Right now Faith and I are cuddled up on her bed, staring at the ceiling in her case. Me? I'm just laying here with my eyes closed waiting for the day to start.

"Hey B?" she calls my name. Does she have any idea how sexy she sounds?

"Yeah?" I answer. She shifts a little so that she's laying down facing me.

"I...I don't know... I think I ..." she sighs and shakes her head. "I care about you ya know?" she asks. I can't help but smile at her incredible cuteness. I nod.

"And I care about you too Faith." she smiles at me. I run my finger over her brow. "Something wrong?" I ask showing her that I'm concerned about her. She shakes her head and smiles sadly.

"Just thinkin that maybe this...us...shouldn't have happened yet. Maybe we shoulda waited." she says. Ok now I'm confused. Why would we want to wait? I want to be with her and she wants to be with me.

"Why?" I ask.

"cus'a what's goin on. With my family and shit. We might not last now. If we woulda waited maybe we'd have a better chance but I just can't shake this feelin the next...however long it lasts wont be pretty. You know?" she says by way of explanation. I nod.

"Yeah but surprisingly, I'm not worried. I think me and you? We'll make it." I say leaning forward to kiss her. Its not one of those quick kisses we're used to. This is passionate and deep and I think I'm in love with the sensation of her tongue in my mouth. Why do I need to breath again? Oh yeah to live. Damn. Now I have to pull away. I look at her both of us panting. Trying hard to catch our breath.

"Even if I have to move away?" she asks. I nod.

"Even then. We'll make it cus we want to. But I don't want to think of that possibility unless it comes." I say kissing her again. She seems a little surprised but she returns it. I have a new favorite hobby. Making out with Faith.

Cordelia pov.

Right now I'm in Christian's room with willow. He slept in gunn's room. Which was more than ok with me. I finally got a chance to really talk to Willow. I found out she likes me. Yes likes me like that! So... I asked her out on a date. We're going out tomorrow night. She wants to take things slow. That is more than fine with me. I'll move at any pace she wants. And yes I do mean ANY pace. Call me soft. Call me crazy, but I know that I am one hundred percent in love with this beautiful red head beside me. We're watching the golden girls right now. I am really glad these walls are sound proof. We're laughing so loud I'm sure we would have woken everybody up by now. Everybody is sleeping in. then again its only 9:30. I wonder wh- fuck the speakers are loud. They all have speakers installed in their rooms so they'll hear the door bell. I make it out the door in time to see a very frustrated Buffy and Faith making their way downstairs grumbling about and important discussion being disrupted. From the looks of things they we're 'discussing' something real important. ha. Those two are so in love.

Faith pov.

I wonder can I have this freakin speaker takin outta my room. Why the hell do we have it hooked up to the freakin doorbell anyway? Oh yeah, sound proof walls and wouldn't hear it otherwise. But why is it so damn loud? I make it to the door while B goes into the kitchen to fix us somethin to drink. I fling the door open and see one of my grandfather's workers looking nervous.

"Anthony? Sup?" I ask him. He starts to fidget.

"G-good morning miss Lehane. I'm sorry to b-bother you this early but your grandfather r-received a fax this morning. H-here." he says thrusting an envelope in my hands. He's about to leave.

"Stay." I say. He stops instantly. I open it. ha. Fuckin bitch. She sent the custody papers. "Do me a favor?" I ask lookin at him. He nods. "First, I want you to tell my mom and dad to kiss my ass. Secondly I want a lawyer, I want to be emancipated as soon as possible. Money wont be a problem." I say.

"B-but miss Lehane, y-your grandfather wont approve. A-and you'll be back in your parents custody before you can be legally emancipated." I give him a hard look.

"I don't give a flyin fuck what my grandfather approves of. And no I wont. You're gonna make sure they don't get custody. Aint ya?" I ask takin a step forward. I love bein the granddaughter of a mayor. I got so much power when I need it. I can intimidate the fuck outta folks.

"I- I don't think I can." he stutters out.

"I'm not asking you Anthony. I'm telling you. Make this happen. Go!" and he does. I know I'm bein a bitch but I'm not about to risk bein taken away from my family. I turn and see B, Red, and Cordy lookin at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I've never seen you act all powerful and intimidating before. Its sexy." Cordelia says.

"Very." Red and B say at the same time.

"Thanks. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Ya know?" they nod.

"Spoken like a true Kane woman." Erica says coming downstairs. "I witnessed that. I'm proud. Use all your resources in anyway you can." she says goin to the kitchen. Well that was interesting. Me and B make our way back up to our room. We're quiet for a little while. Just bein in each other's company.

"So...are you really going to fight your parents?" she asks. I think for a minute.

"Yep. I got not other choice." I say. She nods.

"What if you don't win?" she asks finally seein my doubts from earlier.

"I will." I say confidently. Cus I know, with my genetic make up...they are in for quite a battle.

Cordelia pov.

We're all sitting down in the living room right now. Its late after noon and we all decided to just chill out today. Buffy and Faith told us that they were a couple some hours ago. Yeah there were fantastic reactions. Nobody threatened to tear any body's throat out if they hurt the other so...ok so Kennedy and Fred said they'd tear Buffy's out if they hurt Faith. And we'll Buffy's family just told Faith that she would hurt. A lot. so... that could mean anything. And even Giles threw in his own threat. He just simply said he'd hate to find out if Faith was indeed the next slayer if Buffy fucked up. So all in all I don't think anybody will be getting hurt. Nope. I think they are too afraid of the unspoken threats. Anyway I realize they make a very attractive couple. Like a teenage Bianca and Maggie. If this were a show, they'd be one of those super couples. But enough about them. Just today was...i don't know peaceful? We all sat around and we were just family. Which is kinda weird but right. Earlier I was worried about what would happen if we were to be separated. If this family got a hard blow. But now I realize I don't have anything to worry about. I really do believe that everything will work out. At least I hope it will.

"Hey can I help patrol tonight?" Faith asks binks and Maggie. Hell no. I already know the answer.

"Hey no." Maggie says.

"B-" faith starts but is cut off.

"Nope. Sorry but I agree with Maggie." Bianca says. 3...2...1.. and cue the big puppy dog eyes. And the lip. There goes that lip. She has them wrapped around her finger. Thank goodness the other Kane women plus greenlee are shopping at the moment.

"No Faith. Don't even try it." Maggie says. Buffy isn't even looking at Faith knowing she'd give in.

"Please? C'mon guys, I gotta start training sometime." oh she's good. Using the potential slayer trip.

"No." Bianca says firmly.

"But binks..." she whines looking incredibly adorable. Hell even I'd give in.

"Faith its too dangerous. You could get hurt." Maggie says trying to keep her resolve. I give it a few more minutes. They absolutely spoil these children but they never take it for granted. Good thing.

"But Buffy and Fang'll be there. Right Fang?" she says using those eyes on Angel. Poor man.

"Maybe just this once Bianca?" he asks. He knows if he gets Bianca he's got Maggie. Oh yeah good tactic.

"Angel the last thing we need is a phone call from the hospital saying our child was jumped by a gang on her way home." Bianca says. She knows they're loosing badly.

"Buffy and I will protect her. Right Buffy?" he asks. Oh he's got it real bad for the buffster. She turns to him and his puppy dog eyes and then to Faith. I can practically feel her heart melt when she looks at her.

"Right." she says. After a few minutes of debating they cave.

"Fine," Bianca starts. "But there will be rules. If my daughter has one hair on her head-" I drown out the rest. Oh yeah this family will be ok.

So here's a quick update. Just wanted to get the ball rolling on the whole custody thing. The next chapter will be a few months in the future. Also this may come as no surprise but there will be a new story by me out soon. It'll be called Different and you're just gonna have to wait to find out what its about. Well r&r please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Faith pov.

The past four months have been...different. Ma and dad been bringin it and I just match em any way I can. Erica, Jackson, Greenlee, and Kendall left about three months ago. They had to get back to their lives which is understandable. But they do call everyday. Said they'd come visit this summer. Can't wait. Things between me and B have been wicked. We've got like, well some say, we've got a perfect relationship. Ha! If they only knew how much we actually argue. We're total opposites but I think its what keeps us interested. The fact that we're so different but go well together. Lets see...Maggie and Binks are goin strong o'course. Fang is still hangin round. I think he's in love with B though. I'm not worried but its sucks I'm with somebody he's wantin. Usually I'd break up with a chick cus'a that but not this time. Cordy and Red are together. They are super cute. g- man and Joyce are given it a go. They are super cute. Xan man and Spike are tryin at it. They are alright but they remind me of me and B. just dudes. S'funny as hell ta watch I tell ya that much. Let me see, Kenn is datin some chick named Tara. She's a cutie. B gets all jealous when she's round. I cant help it I like to mess around with shy girls. Its so fun. Wesley is datin some chick, Allison I think her name is. Fred, Chris, Gunn, and Dawn are all single. Although I think Andy might have a thing for Dawn. They're only like a year apart. Other than that everything has been 5x5. Football season is almost over. One game left. Man our team has been kickin major ass. Right now I'm sittin at my computer lookin at a video on youtube. Bored as hell. I don't even know what this is supposed ta be. I'm just waitin for Bianca to get back from her meetin. I sigh and shut down my laptop and go flop on my bed.

"Faith!" I hear. Damn this woman has some lungs on her. I get up and go through my closet to binks and Maggie's bathroom.

"Yeah?" I answer from the doorway.

"Got a letter from your grandmother today." Bianca says. I give her a look as to say which one woman. "Your mother's mom." I nod. She hands it to me.

_Faith,_

_well sweetheart I've been hearing about you and your...parents. Bianca and Maggie. Now before I know I didn't approve but now I couldn't be more proud of who your parents are. I've seen the way they've taken care of you and how happy you are. That means the world to me. I hate to be a downer but you know that not everybody feels the same way about your family. Some judges may not agree with two women raising children. I've also heard something about your brother Chris' mother. She passed a few weeks ago. Let him know will ya? I met the woman a few times and she reminds me a lot of your mother. Which says something don't you think. I'm not too sure how it'll affect him though. I thought for sure when you found out about your mom before you would be happy. But you surprised us all when you cried in your room for weeks. I still remember having to beg you to eat. But you moved past that. You didn't let her take your life then and I'm sure you wont now. Don't be afraid of them Princess. I can tell you've been holding back but you don't have too. Its not who you are. Actually I'm not sure exactly who you are anymore but I know whoever she is is a good person who is going to be happy in the end. But enough of that...its not why I'm writing. I'm writing you about this slayer business. Bet you didn't think grandma knew did you? Yeah I know you're a potential but there's more. When the time comes and you're called you wont just be a slayer.. you'll be THE slayer. I know what you're thinking, there's only one at a time there can only be THE slayer. no. what I'm saying is you come from a long line of slayers. My mother was one, I was one, your mother was one. You are going to be the end of the slayer line. The blood of the slayer runs through your veins. When my mother was called she fought for 18 years. I know its a long time in slayer years. After she had her first daughter, me, she lost her powers and another slayer was called. When I turned 16 I was called and lost them when I was 28 when your mama was born. Now she got power hungry and we had to strip her slayer powers. When you turn 18 in about 7 months you will be called. Even if the other slayer is still alive. Don't let that power go to your head. Don't forget your weaknesses because your enemies sure won't. And don't forget your family. Just because you will have slayer powers don't mean you can talk back to your mothers. And please be careful. When you fight the last fight between good and evil you'll lose your powers. But you'll need to be alive to fight so be careful. Tell your family I said hello and stay safe Princess. _

_Love,_

_maw maw._

Well I'll just be damned. Glad she's doin good but I'm the end of the slayer line? What kinda shit is that?!

"BINKS!!" I yell up the stairs. I hear shufflin around up there then she yells back.

"HUH?!" I don't say anythin so after a few minutes I see her comin down the stairs outta the corner of my eye. "Faith what's wrong?" she asks. I turn to her and hand her the letter. She reads over it and towards the end her eyes almost bug out.

"I'm scared." I whisper. She looks up at me.

"Of what?" she asks sittin beside me.

"What if I turn out like my mother?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head.

"You, will be a kick ass slayer. Don't worry. Maggie and I always have your back. So does the rest of this family. We're going to fight right beside you in all of this. But its ok to be scared." she says. Why does she have to sound so much like a mom? She should stop that.

"You think?" I ask she nods.

"Of course. Look why don't you go lay down for a little while. Get your thoughts together. You can decided when and if you're going to tell Maggie about this and I'll be back in 15." she says. I nod and she kisses my forehead before leavin. I sigh and start towards the stairs but a knock on the door stops me. I go to the door and its my mom on the other side...

Buffy pov.

Things between Faith and I have been wonderful. Even when we argue things are fantastic. I can honestly say this girl is the love of my life. Of course I haven't said anything like that to her. I don't want to freak her out or anything. Its way too soon to say the big L but when the time does come I'll be more than happy to say it. But right now I wish I was with her instead of with my dad. I don't even know why he bothered to come and see us. Nobody is having any fun. We're just doing this to make mom happy. She asked us nicely and we did it. We'd do anything for our mother. But our father can rot in his own poo for all we care. I look around the place we are, (I have no idea where we are) and I see Riley. Oh great. Now my breakfast and recent lunch wants to come up. But that guy he's talking too looks strangely familiar. oh. my. God. That's Faith's father! I remember him from a picture Faith has. She keeps it because even though he used to beat her until she forgot her name there we're good times and it reminds her of them. But why is Riley with him? How does he even know him? And what the hell is Derrick even doing in sunnydale?!

"Oh sweetie, I see one of my old friends. Lets go say hello." my father says to me. Gah is he still here? I look over at Dawn, Willow, and Xander and they see Derrick too. We all nod blindly at our father and start to follow him. When we get to our destination I want to hurl.

"Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander this is my best friend Derrick Lehane. Derrick, these are my children." my father says and derrick smiles at us and my stomach turns at the look on his face. And right then I realize he knows I'm dating his daughter. Oh shit.

so here is a really really really ok you get the point short update. I realized I hadn't update this in like over a week along with seasons change people don't. I'll update that soon too. But this story right here will be coming to a close soon. Only a few chapters left. But keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks peoples. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy pov.

Its I mean he's smiling at us. I wish he'd stop it. I don't like him. Not at all.

"Buffy summers? My daughter has a friend named Buffy summers." thing says. Ugh. No your daughter has a girlfriend named Buffy.

"I know. I'm her girlfriend." I say. Dawn's eyes widen. Well I guess dad knows I'm a lesbian now. Hehe. My father clears his throat.

"Uh Buffy?" he asks. Look to him.

"That's what they call me." I say.

"You should be careful how you word things. Someone may take it the wrong way." he says. Why did my mom marry this idiot? I heard love is blind I didn't know it was stupid too.

"I know how it sounded and I meant it that way. My girlfriend as in the making out and well...more making out." I say. Well that's all we do. And my imagination knows I want to do more. Way more. It would be nice. But I'll wait until she's ready. No matter how long it takes. As long as it isn't too long. Because those breasts would be so nice to...

"Buffy?!" I hear my dad yell.

"Yes?" I say. He looks at me.

"You're a...a lesbian?" he whispers. I lean in towards him.

"Yeah." I say loudly in his ear. Dawn and Xander laugh while willow holds it in.

"Um...ok. Alright. That's...interesting." he says. Aww I made daddy uncomfortable. Score one for the buffster. I have been hanging out with Xander way too much.

Faith pov.

So my mom is lookin at me and all I wanna do is run.

"Hello Faith." she says. I nod at her tryina look over her shoulder wishin binks would come back.

"Diane." I say. I keep my face blank but hell I can smell my own fear.

"Aww. Mommy doesn't get a hug?" she asks in a baby voice.

"My mom isn't home right now. You just missed her." I say. The amusement drains from her face and its replaced with anger.

"That dyke aint your mother! I am you little shit! You hear me!" she yells in my face grabbin me around my throat. Damn I wish I was a slayer so I could beat the shit outta her.

"F-fuck y-y-you." I gasp out. Her grip tightens. Fuck she's strong. She smiles evilly before throwin me into a wall. Ok pain. She's on me in a flash kickin me in the ribs and punchin me in the face. I'm tryina block her hits but she's so fuckin fast.

"You know I've always hated you. The only reason I even kept you was cus'a the money ya get when ya don't got a job and got a kid." she says. She starts kicking me harder and my vision goes blurry. I might be wrong but I coulda sworn I heard something crack.

"Oh my god! Get the fuck away from her!" I hear. I got my eyes shut mostly cus I can't open em but I don't wanna see her face. The satisfaction she get outta doin this shit to me. I hear shuffling then gruntin. I wonder who it was that came in. I don't recognize the voice. "Get out of my house and stay away from my daughter." Binks. That's who it is. She sounds so deadly though. I hear my mom chuckle and then I hear the police.

"Get down on the ground! Now!" I hear. Fuck I'm in alotta pain. And shit I can't hear words no more. Just a whole lotta mumbling.

Bianca pov.

I left Faith at home for a few minutes and that bitch took it as an opportunity to come in and beat the shit out of her. Right now I'm waiting for the police to arrest her. I look at Faith and she's not breathing right and she hasn't gotten up.

"Faith?" I try. Nothing. "Faith?" nothing. Her breathing is really ragged. I don't waste time calling an ambulance. It takes them about 20 minutes to get here but if you ask me that's way too long in a town this small. When they arrive I tell them to move as quick as possible. I know I sound bossy but hello if they take too long it maybe too late. When we arrive the rush her into surgery having called the hospital from the ambulance truck. I'm pacing then I remember I need to call Maggie.

"Hello?" she answers. I can't help but start crying. "Bianca? Sweetie what's wrong?" she asks.

"Faith. I left the house for only a li- little while and w-when I came back in she was- oh god Maggie! I let this happen to her! She might die and it'd be my fault!" I cry loudly into the phone.

"Shhh...shh sweetie. Where are you?" she asks. Where the hell does she think?!

"The hospital!" I yell.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Have you told Buffy?" she asks.

"No. I just remembered to call you."

"Ok. I'll be there soon." she says before I hear a dial tone. I flop down in one of the chairs. God I hope I haven't killed her.

So the inspiration for this update goes to my cousin. I was layin down mindin mine and she called and Mary j blige is blastin on my forehead. So review please and let me know what ya think.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy pov.

I just got a call from Maggie. She's at the hospital with Bianca. Something happened to Faith. I couldn't hear her too well through the tears that were in her voice but I can tell it isn't good. Something is really wrong with her and I'm on my wat to find out what. All I know is she was attacked. By who and why I don't know but why doesn't matter. Who would want to attack her? She's such a good person. She's the one who gives off that tough girl bully vibe when in reality she'll only hurt you if she's has too. She doesn't go around looking for trouble she's just defensive and it shows. And she's very open about what she's thinking. She'll say whatever it is to you and if you get offended its on you because you were the one who asked for her opinion. But right now all I know is that when I find whoever did this, whatever it is they did to her specifically, they are going to get that and then some.

Bianca pov.

She's not looking too good. Her mother really messed her up. She's in surgery right now. Her mom punctured her lung. How? She kicked her in the ribs so many times and so hard she shattered some of them and they penetrated her lung. They're trying to drain all of the blood out and repair her. They said getting the blood out of the lung is the easy part. Its getting the small shattered bone bits out that's hard. And you'd think that'd be enough. But she was kicked in the chest a couple of times too. Shattered a few bones around the chest cavity and around the heart. The doctor said so far that nothing look serious but they're worried that there may be a small bone they missed so they're still looking. That woman did some major damage to the rest of her body too. Almost burst her kidney with one kick. But the kidney on the right has to be removed. They said it looked like she was stabbed but I know it came from that bitch's heal. She must've stomped on Faith. Her jaw needs to be wired shut and her nose was broken. What I don't get is how she...she must still have some of her slayer powers. I swear I hate that woman more than I did before. I already had a strong dislike for Faith because she scared her as a child and Faith was not used to motherly love. When Faith and I first met she was really uncomfortable around me. But eventually she loosened up. I just... I want her to be ok. I look over at Maggie who looks horrible.

"Don't worry Maggie. She'll be fine." I say. I'm really reassuring both of us.

"I know." she says but I hear the tears in her voice.

No pov.

The doctors where in the operating room working hard to remove all bone fragments and blood from the young brunettes lungs. It was a difficult task considering the fragments needed to be spotted with a magnifying glass.

"I need suction." one of the surgeons said. The nurse to his left handed him the necessary tool.

"God. Who would do this to her? She's still a kid." the surgeon across from him said.

"Some people are just that cruel." the main surgeon replied.

"Her adoptive mother, the brunette out there? She said it was the kids biological mom." the younger surgeon said. The nurse shook her head.

"This is that Lehane kid...the one who's parents are trying to take her away from her adoptive family. If this doesn't hold up in court, I'll lose faith in the legal family." she said.

"So will they." the oldest surgeon said. He quickly glanced at the nurse. "The family will lose Faith. Her name is Faith." he said.

"So are we! She's going into cardiac!" one of the other doctors suddenly yelled. The nurses were quick to react getting the defibrillator ready.

Buffy pov.

I just walked into th-

"Clear!" I hear coming from the OR. I'm not sure if it was my super hearing or if they were really that loud. Or maybe its just that close. I think its that close because I see the instant panic on Bianca's face.

"Go again." I hear. Ok that was my hearing.

"Wait wait. She' back." I hear. I can tell those last two were just my hearing because I could barely make it out. I make my way over to Bianca and Maggie and they look worried.

"She's fine." I say. Maggie looks like she wants to break my skull.

"How would you know?!" she asks. I point to my ears then it dawns on her. "Buff-" I stop her.

"I get it mags. You're worried. But she's going to be fine. Now can somebody tell me what happened?" I ask. Bianca starts to tear up and I wish I hadn't asked that.

"I was..." she starts.

I know its a short chapter but hey there's only one more left. I felt I'd go ahead and give you a update on how our fav girl is doin. She's lookin ok...or is she??


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy pov.

Faith's been out of the hospital for two weeks. She's doing good considering. She doesn't talk much though. She doesn't really need too. You can see the pain written in her eyes and on her face. Every time somebody brings up something relevant in anyway to mothers. She thinks she's overreacting but I don't think so at all. If your mother does to you what hers did to her I think she has a right to react anyway she wants. She died, and I mean no heart beat and all, on the table three times. That's a record here in sunnydale. Especially since she's making a full recovery. They say she's lucky. Yeah that's true but I think we're the lucky ones. I don't know how any of us would hold up if she didn't make it. She spent about 6 weeks in the hospital. 4 of which were in icu because she was in a coma. Those four weeks were hell. Emotionally, physically, mentally, in every way possible for everyone around her. It was the first time I saw any emotion other than happiness from Chris. He's her partner in crime and he took it the hardest in the case of her siblings. But I can't really say that because Kennedy took everything harder than expected. As far as we knew she and Faith weren't close. When this happened we found out that Faith is like a super hero in Kennedy's eyes. She just has a little trouble showing it. Fred was...well she can be scary as hell when she's filled with hate and rage. And that's what filled her body when she found out who had attacked her baby sister. Maggie was trying to hold it together and Bianca's family came for emotional support. Even Bianca's brother josh came by. He had only met Faith a couple times but he said family was family no matter what and as far as he was concerned. Me? Well I just barely spoke, ate, slept, or slayed. None of it mattered. When I did slay I was careless. I was ready to give up because she was in a coma. My life, what I loved, my future, was lying there in a bed, with almost no chance of waking up. Josh and Angel confronted me on patrol one night:

_I had just got done fighting a vamp and I was in bad shape. _

"_Buffy! What's your problem?!" I heard josh yell. Was he stupid or did he just act like it?_

"_Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish my sweep." I said turning away. Angel stepped right in front of me._

"_Buffy you have to stop this. You're becoming careless." he said in that gentle voice. _

"_Yeah and I'm getting tempted with this stake in my hand and all." I said pushing past him. I heard him sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get through to me. Josh ran up and blocked my path. "Move Joshua. I don't kill humans but I will hurt you." I said. He just stood there._

"_Buffy you need to think-" he started. I cut him off._

"_I think you need to move and let me do my job." I said. He let out a frustrated sigh._

"_No. you're gonna listen to me and you're going to listen good." I was about to cut him off. "Shut the fuck up before you say something to piss me off! Now I don't hit girls but given the stress I'm under I'll make and acception for a slayer. Now I know you're in pain and everything else that goes with that speech. I'm not going to say it because I think its too impersonal. Me and you? The way you're slaying? Its personal. Don't say it isn't because it is. You're involved with my niece. Buffy what happens if she wakes up and you're hurt or dead? What are we supposed to say to her? Faith we're sorry about what your mom did to you but sweetie it gets worse. Buffy got blindsided by a vamp and died on patrol. Another girlfriend who was a slayer died. Sorry?" he said. I furrow my brow. "Yeah, its a girlfriend nobody talks about. She was a slayer got killed by a big vamp one night. She'll tell you when she's ready." he said._

"_If she wakes up." I mutter._

"_Buffy, what makes you think she won't wake up? I have medical training and I can tell you that given she made it this long, Theres a big chance she's going to wake up. But will you be alive to see it?" he asked. I couldn't say anything because I had let the thoughts of possibly never seeing her eyes again get to me. I had given up and I didn't care if I died. "She'll wake up and she'll want to see you. After she see's her favorite uncle Josh of course but you'll get to her. Eventually." he said. I smiled._

"_Sorry." I said. He shook his head._

"_Your in love and hurting. Bad combinations." he said. After that I was more careful. I wasn't going to risk my life like that unless I had to. _

But that was before she woke up. I was lucky enough to be the first face she saw when she woke up. I didn't want to tell anybody so I just basked for about twenty minutes before I reluctantly got the doctor. Who in turned called the family and Buffy was booted away by crazy relatives and Cordelia. But enough of that. Right now I'm waiting to see her. The custody battle ends today. So I'm sitting in her room with her packed bags. She packed them for just in case. But I hope the judge has common sense.

Faith pov.

Its been a while since I got outta the hospital and everybody's been great. Especially Buffy. She barely sleeps at her own house anymore. Hell nobody does. They're always at my home. But I haven't been to talkative lately. I'll talk but not much. Not cus I don't wanna. But cus I'm tryin to get them used to not hearin me around. Ya know just in case. The battle don't look to much like my favor. When the judge found out that Binks left me alone, several times, he tried sayin that's child endangerment. Liar. Cus I brought up the fact my mom and dad did the same thing but he waved it off. That's how I know he's bein paid. I wanna tell everybody, mostly Buffy, I love them but what if I say it and I have to leave? I couldn't take that.

"All rise for the judge." the balif says. My whole family is her. The Kane-Lehane-Montgomery clan as Cordy says.

"I have come to a decision. Before I voice my decision I want to say I reviewed this case several times over. There are faults by both sets of parents but I have made my decision made on what's best for the child in question. In the custody case of 17 year old Faith Lehane, I hereby award custody to..."

Buffy pov.

The car is pulling up outside. Its just Maggie, Bianca, and Faith. They don't look too good. They look very bad. Oh no. this can't... I don't want to think. I know that bastard didn't...

"B!" Faith yells from downstairs. Guess she had that feeling I was here. She looks at me and offers me a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head and kisses me passionately.

"I love you." she whispers in my ear. I can't help but smile.

"I love you too. But what...?" I let the question hang. She smiles even brighter.

"Binks and Mags got full custody." she says. I hug her tightly and cry silently into her shoulder. This is the best news ever. But wait.

"Wait? Where is everybody else? And why the long faces?" I ask quickly. Her smile falters a little.

"Everybody is at the pizza parlor. As for the long faces, we saw somethin we didn't wanna. When the judge awarded custody to Maggie and Bianca, my mother got hysterical. The police tried to contain her but she pulled out a weapon and they shot her." she says. Wow.

"Is she..." I trail off.

"Yeah she's dead. That doesn't bother us, its seein somebody get killed that bothered us. But we mostly came to change clothes. We gotta meet our peoples at the parlor." she says with a smile.

"Faith?"

"How are you?" I ask. She smiles.

"Ya know me B, I'm 5x5." she says.

So here's the end the song is just fine by Mary j blige. But you knew that. Did ya like it? Really? Review please? Sorry if ya don't think the lyrics really fit.

* * *

_Let it go……  
Can't let this thing called love get away from you  
Feel free right now, going do what you want to do  
Can't let nobody take it away, from you, from me, from we  
No time for moping around, are you kidding?  
And no time for negative vibes, cause I'm winning  
It's been a long week, I put in my hardest  
Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right_

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind right  
I aint gonna let you kill it  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just….._

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine_

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
Keep your head up high  
In yourself, believe in you, believe in me  
Having a really good time, I'm not complaining  
And I'm a still wear a smile if it raining  
I got to enjoy myself regardless  
I appreciate life, I'm so glad I got mine  
So I like what I see when I'm looking at me_

_When I'm walking past the mirror  
Aint worried about you and what you gonna do  
I'm a lady so I must stay classy  
Got to keep it hot, keep it together  
If I want to get better  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine_

_I aint gon' let nothing get in my way  
(I ain't gone let nobody bring me down, no, no, no)  
No matter what nobody has to say  
(No way, no way, no way)  
I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way  
No matter what nobody has to say_

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
It's a really good thing to say  
That I won't change my life, my life's just fine_

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine_

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just….._

_Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine  
_


End file.
